Chakra Block
by bacatlover
Summary: Kakashi is stricken with an illness that the Hokage herself can't come up with a solution for, so she puts Sakura to the test. But who will really be tested? Sakura or Kakashi?
1. A Change of Pace

Chapter One - A Change of Pace

Twenty-three year old Haruno Sakura sat, fingers threaded through her soft pink hair, holding her aching head, wondering how the hell she had gotten herself into this.

"Sakura-sensei! Sakura-sensei!" the same high pitched squeal she had heard for the past two hours greeted her ears.

'_Oh my Kami! I'm going to beat the holy Hell out of that kid if he doesn't shut up,' _Inner Sakura screamed pulling her hair.

"Ugh, I'm definitely getting a drink tonight," Sakura muttered under her breath as Kioshi clung to her shapely thigh. Sakura had grown quite a bit in the years after becoming a jonin. She'd been rather upset to see Ino, Tenten, and even Hinata gradually develop, gaining the attentions of many teammates as well the any other village's visiting male population. Personally Sakura could care less which guy liked which girl or which girl dated which guy. Even the coolheaded and returned Uchiha no longer fascinated her. That just hurt too much so Sakura had forced herself to forgo that want and was simply grateful that her determination to earn Sasuke's love had resulted in her strength. Besides, love, it seemed, just wasn't for her, after all, hadn't Sasuke denied her time and time again. She just figured he couldn't love anymore, that perhaps Itachi had done more damage to him than was repairable. It pained Sakura to give up on Sasuke, but less so than to continue to try to make him reciprocate that love.

But, despite the lack and care of attention to her body, even Naruto had finally moved on to date the shy Hyuuga girl; she was overjoyed during her twentieth year when she began to notice physical changes in her figure. Her face finally narrowed a bit, her forehead no longer prominent, just as her chest and hips flared out, morphing her body, excluding the overly large breasts, into something akin to her mentor's, Tsunade.

Who was exactly to blame for the situation Sakura was in.

_Damn her, damn her, damn her! Stupid Tsunade, "Oh Sakura, I need a favor. You know poor Kakashi's condition, right? It's not serious, really, bbbuuuutttt… there isn't anybody to fill in for him with his genin. So, I was wondering if you might do it, for your wonderful, beautiful, gracious sensei."_ Sakura fumed.

Little did she know, at least when she accepted, that Kakashi had _the_Takahashi Kioshi, the boy that obsessively wrote "I love Sakura" and "Sakura and Kioshi forever" all of his academy notebooks, as well as taped a picture of her in one of them. She still couldn't figure out how he'd gotten it, but she'd bet money on Naruto being the culprit.

"Sakura-sensei," the annoying kid shouted again, drawing Sakura from her musings."

"Let go, Kioshi," she said sternly, trying unsuccessfully to pry the boy from her leg.

"B-but, Sakura-sensei, I-I lo-love you!" he stuttered out, blushing madly.

_Gah! Is this what I sounded like to Sasuke? I could see why he never said yes to going out with me if that's the case._

Somehow, Kioshi managed to wiggle his body around her leg until his face was pushed up against her thigh, just a bit too close for Sakura's comfort.

"KYA!" Sakura screeched, slamming her fist into the top of his head hard enough to dislodge him as well as leave a lump.

"Ouch!" He cried out, "What was that for?" The boy had no idea of the close proximity his face had been with such an intimate place for Sakura.

"You're supposed to be training!" she managed to get out, cheeks infused with pink.

"Yeah, but what do you want us to practice? Genjutsu? Taijutsu? Ninjutsu? Huh? Huh? What?" Noriko, the one female genin of the group, spoke, impatient to begin, especially with someone of Sakura's status teaching them. Not that Hatake Kakashi, the famous Copy Nin wasn't good enough but all he ever did was read that dirty orange book, the girl growled in her head.

"Alright, let's practice, um… Taijutsu!" Sakura decided, but cringed at the thought of Kioshi wanting to spar with her, so quickly added, "Boys pair up and Noriko and I will, too."

A loud groan and a soft defeated sigh escaped from Kioshi and Noriko, who now moved to stand beside their respective sparring partners.

"Oh, cheer up!" She barked, although she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Noriko; it was obvious she was smitten with Hisoka, the last member of the team.

_Poor girl, _Sakura thought, reminiscing on her own experiences. Already sweating from the intense heat beating down on her, Sakura set herself into a defensive stance and got ready for a long day.

* * *

Kakashi sat, slouched lazily in his bed, mask and forehead protector sloppily in place due to Tsunade's abrupt and slightly unwanted appearance. Really, he didn't care if she saw his face since she already had during many healing sessions, but at first he hadn't known who had barged through his front door; Naruto and Sakura still continuously tried to get his mask off. 

Too tired to care, he left them in place as Tsunade walked towards him beginning to speak.

"How are you feeling? Like shit, I'd presume. I'm still researching; for the life of me I can't understand why your chakra won't replenish itself. Until then, you really do need to take it easy. That means don't even think about trying to show up –late- to train your students," at that comment, she snorted, knowing full well Hatake Kakashi rarely did anything physical with his genin. Still, he didn't need to waste the energy it would take to even get to their training spot.

"Besides, Sakura's taking over their training in your absence, that is, until you are back to normal."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened at that.

"What? It's not as if she isn't qualified, in fact she's on the same level as you now, perhaps," Tsunade paused, adding a wanted effect to her next words, "even better?"

A soft grunt-like laugh was his immediate reply. "It's not that I don't think she's capable, but now I just want to go see it with my own eyes," he chuckled. Oftentimes during training Kioshi had mentioned his great "love" for Sakura, even going so far as to say he was going to marry her. Sometimes, he even demanded Kakashi to ask his former student to come to one of their team meetings.

Clearly recalling the event he again, laughed aloud. Kioshi had "asked" his question and Kakashi, annoyed with the pesky student, had merely frowned. The boy, oddly, took the frown as something a little different than Kakashi's own meaning and shouted, "Oh, you're just _jealous_ because you can't have her since she's my girlfriend!" Laughing madly, he'd dashed off to tell his teammates of his discovery while Kakashi sat, a startled expression plastered on under his mask and hitai-ate.

His mind simply spluttered, "_W_-_wh_-_**what**?"_ Sure, he knew he'd noticed Sakura's sudden and rather amazing transformation into a woman, who the hell wouldn't, especially since the girl had managed to worm her way into his life despite his attempts to avoid her for the very reason that she was now a woman. But, still, he'd never imagined her being anything other than a student. Well, he had imagined, but he knew she had no such intentions towards him; how could she? He was thirty-six, nearly an old man by shinobi terms, while she was in her prime. And yet, she didn't show much interest in anybody, not the Uchiha, not any of the other men, not even women, nobody. What if…

"Kakashi!" Tsunade shouted for the fourth time. "Kami, is your brain affected as well as your chakra?"

Moving to the door, Tsunade turned around, "I'm serious, Hatake, don't strain your body. Physically you might feel fine one minute, but the next," she said, smacking one palm onto the other, "on the floor unconscious. Just rest!" And with that she left his room and himself to his suddenly overactive Sakura-inducing imagination.

* * *

Alright, so I decided to go ahead and put up the "first" chapter, it's rather short... man I hate what the width of these pages does to the length. It always seems so long on Word documents. Oh well, steady wins the race is the saying right? This chapters pretty slow but the story picks up shortly, and then slows down again, and then picks back up again... there has got to be SOME explaination to this story, alright. Oh, and writing summaries sucks! -bacatlover 


	2. A Foundation Formed

Chapter Two - A Foundation Formed

Trudging down one of the many dusty roads that led through Konoha, Sakura contemplated home, a bath, and sleep or that drink she'd promised herself earlier. She didn't really want to go to the bar, that risked seeing Ino, and while Sakura loved Ino like she was her own sister, it just didn't fit well with the headache pounding through Sakura's skull. But she really wanted that drink.

She didn't keep any sake at her apartment, although she had been meaning to stock up for quite some time she always managed to forget. _Damn, damn, damn…_ she cursed herself, but, an idea suddenly came to her. It wasn't really that late, and she knew Kakashi usually had a least a bottle or two at his own apartment, plus, she really had been meaning to visit her "sick" sensei and take a look at him herself. Mentally she slapped herself; _he's not actually my sensei anymore._ Deciding it was a perfect idea she switched her current route and went in the direction of Kakashi's apartment complex.

She wasn't worried about catching him throwing up or anything, Tsunade had already consulted with Sakura on the odd chakra problem hoping for some kind of insight. _Besides, Kakashi might like some company since Tsunade said she was going to put a restriction on his activity,_ she cheerfully coaxed herself.

Arriving at his door, Sakura knocked softly. She waited for about a two minutes, and then Inner Sakura decided to show her face. So, she knocked rather fiercely, slamming her fist into the door five times. Immediately she felt slightly guilty; she knew he had to be feeling out of sorts even if he wasn't physically hurt. Ready to turn around and forget her previously needed drink, she jumped when the door flung open to reveal a sweaty, shirtless, non headband-wearing Kakashi who was panting slightly.

"Um, hi," Sakura mumbled weakly, head down and cheeks flushed.

Mustering up his dignity since the girl standing at his door also happened to be the one he'd been fantasizing about doing all manners of Ichi Ichi Paradise things to, Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "Yo." He even tacked on one of his casual hand raises.

"Um, are you okay, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked, noting his flustered appearance. "If you aren't feeling well, I can, um, just head home. Tsunade-shishou said it was just your chakra, uh, and that you were really fine, so I figured it would be alright if I stopped by to, uh, see how you were, you know, since you're not supposed to be out and about, and your chakra won't regenerate and I thought you might be bored and want some company or something and-"

"Sakura? Are _you_ alright?" He questioned, suppressing his laugh.

"Ah, no. Today was awful! How do you manage with that kid, ugh! I swear I was about ready to beat him until he passed out just so I wouldn't have to hear him! Ugh!"

"Kioshi."

"Oh yeah, little brat…" she muttered the last part to herself, once again flushing as she remember how close he'd been to her lower region.

"Hey!" She abruptly said, stepping past the doorframe and poking one rigid finger into Kakashi's bare chest. "What do you know about him and, um, his, uh…" fumbling for the right word, she paused.

"Obsession," Kakashi supplied, his eyes creased in amusement.

Sakura moaned miserably.

"Now Sakura, he _is_ going to marry you one day." _Teasing her is always fun,_ Kakashi ruminated.

"What? Oh Kami, are you telling me he's said that before?"

"Hmm, quite often. It is rather endearing."

"Ka-ka-shi!" she whined, shoving him back.

Shaking his head, he silently closed the door and said, "Now Sakura, you're going to wake the neighbors _and_ aren't I sick? You'd hurt a sick old man."

"Pfft! You're not old sensei," she stated plainly and, clearly, without thinking. "And you're not really sick."

_What the hell did I come here for again?_ Confused, Sakura fought to remember her reason. For a good minute or two she did nothing, just stood trying to recall her earlier thoughts. Of course her lack of knowledge at the moment was not her fault, no, it was Kakashi's. Who shows up at their front door shirtless? More importantly shirtless _and_ sweaty.

Knowing very well that he shouldn't be staring at the somewhat quick tempered rosette-haired girl, Kakashi lightly scratched the back of his head, trying desperately to find something else of interest. As it was, his eyes landed on her face, flushing lightly when said eyes landed on her soft pink lips, the bottom being worried between her teeth. Would she be enraged and pummel him if he leaned down and captured them?

_No, no, no, Kakashi, bad! Just keep it to yourself. Put her and yourself in Ichi Ichi Paradise as much as you want, but you can't really touch her! She's young, you're old; she gorgeous, well, you're not so bad looking yourself, but she, as well as almost every other woman in Konoha don't know that; she also doesn't feel anything for you, you, on the other hand, want to touch and taste and… well, screw her brains out. **Totally different **– it can't happen._ He groaned silently, eyes sliding down her figure, down over the smooth arch of her throat, down over the substantial curve of her breast, down to her flat stomach that he could just picture the toned muscles on, over the juncture at her thighs, the place he _really_ wanted to be. Lastly, he raked his gaze down her long, shapely legs. Before he could direct his attention back to her face he noticed her body tense up.

_Oh, shit! She knows what I was doing._ His mind went into a panic. _Nothing like dying,_ he grimly concluded.

"Um, uh," Sakura stuttered. Her mind was in shock; had Kakashi-sensei just been… checking her out? _Grrr, not my sensei, _she growled to herself again. _Quick! Must think of something to say…_

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei, where are your manners? You should, um, offer me a seat, or drink, or something. I am visiting you, and we both know that you're not really sick, so you _can_ do those things!"

Creasing his eyes happily because she either didn't notice and he was just paranoid, or she had and was simply letting it slide, he said, "Okay, which?"

"Sensei!"

"Alright, alright, both?" He quickly acquiesced, moving towards his small kitchen and gesturing to the dark sofa simultaneously.

Sakura smiled happily. _I'm going to get my drink! Yes! Way to go Sakura!_

"So, you came here to visit me?" Kakashi skeptically asked, snagging a mug from an open cabinet. He might not know Sakura as well as the power-hungry Sasuke or the hyperactive and determined Naruto but, he wasn't stupid. If she knew his condition wasn't serious she wouldn't have come tonight without an ulterior motive. _Now, just to figure it out,_ he thought as he casually handed Sakura a mug of icy sugar-filled tea like she usually wanted.

"Kakashi," Sakura whined, "I've had a hard day with _that_ kid, as you _apparently_ know, and you give me _tea!"_

Well, that gave him his answer. "My, my, Sakura, are you using me?" Utilizing his speed in order to avoid the beating she could give him, he snatched the drink from her hands, disappeared for a total of fifteen seconds, and then reappeared before her holding a glass of sake.

"Here."

"Oh, you are the best," Sakura sighed, somewhat huskily. She really needed this drink.

Snapping his eyes shut to blind himself to the look of utter bliss on her face, Kakashi berated himself. _What are you? Some pubescent boy who can't even control himself around one pretty… sexy… devastating pink-haired girl… woman?_

Sakura downed the sake; head tilted back, tender throat visible, vulnerable as she reveled in the burning trail of sensation it left. "More, please?" She glanced at Kakashi, cup held out. She was able to make out the small change in the cloth concealing his mouth. Oddly enough, the smile she knew that lay behind it caused a small fluttering in her stomach. Shrugging it off as the alcohol, she took her second glass of sake from Kakashi's steady hand.

"Thanks, Kakashi."

Another smirk and Kakashi turned away, trudging to his bedroom. He didn't really want to put his clothes on, but being half naked was not helping his situation. Throwing on his usual dark navy long-sleeved shirt and olive jonin vest, he glanced at his Leaf forehead protector. "Screw it," he mumbled, walking out of his room to be greeted with another empty glass.

* * *

By her eighth glass, Sakura was saddled up to Kakashi's side.

"Come on! Let me see?" Surprisingly, her hands weren't trying to pry his mask off; no, they were flat against his chest.

"Sakura, I'm sure if Tsunade couldn't figure it out, no one can."

"But I know your body better!" She slurred, "I've had to heal it a hell of enough times."

_Kami, why does everything that leaves her pretty little mouth sound like a sexual innuendo?_ Kakashi's franticly tried to dismiss it, yet his mind kept drawing the dirty words and situations out itself. He, on the other hand, was trying damn hard to keep his body calm. Nothing could be worse than having her find out what she was doing to him. She be embarrassed, most likely call him a Hentai, then she would leave. And really, Kakashi didn't want her to leave, in fact all he could think about was dragging her down the hall and into his bedroom and then following out some of his recently numerous developing fantasies.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura whispered, her warm breath tickling the shell of his ear as she leaned closer.

"Mmm?" He couldn't think, couldn't form coherent words, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She was too close.

"Your chakra…"

"Wha-"

"It's feels like it's sealed! Did something happen on your last mission? What the hell, Kakashi! Why wouldn't you tell Tsunade-shishou? What's wrong with you? Are you crazy?"

She was talking too fast; he couldn't understand her through his sex-hazed mind. _And she's still too fucking close._

"Where is it?" Sakura nearly shrieked, pulling at Kakashi's jonin vest. Terrified, Sakura couldn't help but recall that Kakashi's last mission had involved some kind of information gathering on Orochimaru's former spy and medic, Kabuto... _Oh Kami. Oh Kami. Oh Kami. I swear if he has anything to do with this… oh Kami. Why is it always my team, my boys?_

His mind only registered that she was taking off his clothes, hell, she was ripping them off from the sound of it. Why? He didn't care. Where? That didn't matter.

"Sakura?" He forced out, gripping her thigh in one hand and her hip with the other. With little effort he lifted and had her straddling his own toned and muscular thighs.

Pausing in her inspection of Kakashi's shoulders, she released her hold on his shirt letting it slip back into place. "Kakashi-sens-."

A strangled gasp left her parted lips as Kakashi ground his hips against hers, gruffly muttering, "I'm not your sensei anymore, Sakura."

Oh and how very well she knew that at the moment. She'd only experienced pleasure like this once before in her life. Which was currently why she still wasn't comfortable around Sasuke. Even then, though, it had been different. She knew Sasuke didn't love her; not that Kakashi did, but she didn't _know_ that he didn't, and for Sakura, that made a world of difference.

Honestly, she was a bit nervous. When had Kakashi- sensei just become Kakashi and a rather attractive Kakashi at that? Something was definitely off. How had she gotten on his lap? And why was he not wearing his headband or vest? Why was she even here?

Suddenly, there were two Kakashi's sitting beneath her, and two of her hands on each shoulder.

"Sakura," Kakashi rasped out, still grinding himself against her, still listening to her soft pants and guttural moans. Too bad he opened his eyes and saw her glazed eyes. Eyes glazed for reasons other than lust.

_Aw, shit! She's drunk… damnit!_

Her eyelids began to droop even as her body went lax, sliding to rest her head at the crook of his neck.

Smashing his head back into the sofa, he cursed lightly. What had he been thinking? This was Sakura, his former student, his fourteen years younger former student, who was drunk, and as far as Kakashi knew, still loved the hardass Uchiha.

Holding Sakura's limp body to him, he stood and carried her to his room.

"Mmm… smell good," Sakura mumbled, nuzzling his neck and inhaling deeply.

Heart in his throat, Kakashi gently laid her down on his bed, or tried to at least. He had every intention of spending the night on his couch but apparently, even in sleep, Sakura was not having that. Trying to extricate himself from Sakura's strong grasp was a failure as well as damn near impossible. Tsunade's training obviously wasn't going to waste.

So, Kakashi did the only thing he could do, or so he told himself. He sank down onto his bed with Sakura still clinging to him. He'd lain down on his back since it was the only way to avoid crushing some part of her, unfortunately that meant both their pelvises still pressed enticingly together. Kakashi sighed weakly.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Okay, so here is chapter two. I was going to wait a little longer to, I don't know, set the flow of my updates (like once a week or so) but I'm sure it won't work out that way anyways. I get on these writing kicks and slumps quite a bit, so I can go weeks at a time before I want to write anything, but then I can also want to write nonstop for weeks (this rarely happens since there is always someone interrupting me, or school). On a side note, I'm such a pervert, which would explain this chapter. And I'm not quite sure I like this part all that much since it seems a little too soon, but take into consideration that she is twenty-three now and Kakashi and her have gone on mission, etc together (which I'm sure I'll explain/add in later chapters). Oh, and thanks to those that have commented. It really is amazing how much comments can spur a writer to post more work! note to self - comment on other's work no matter what! -bacatlover 


	3. Trial and an Error?

Chapter Three - Trial and an Error?

Sakura's dream was most enjoyable. She couldn't see or hear anything but it was so warm and comfortable and, dare she say it, she felt loved. Not since her parents had died on an A-class mission four years ago had she felt that.

And Kami it felt good; she felt whole.

So, she snuggled deeper into whatever it was, clasping it tightly to her; she'd never let this go, never.

Kakashi was having issues of his own. During his dozing she'd only managed, somehow, to get closer

_She might as well be underneath my skin_, he mockingly thought as she wiggled even more.

What did it matter that it only pushed her curves more fully against him, or that it caused her lips to brush his throat making his breath catch? Who cared if she was whispering things like, "Mmm, so warm," and, "…love you?"

_Hell, I do._ He grimaced; he was probably going to die when she woke up anyways so why not entertain such ideas. He could dream, right? Which was exactly what he must be doing if he was inclined to believe her sleep-induced words. She could be dreaming about someone else- Sasuke for instance. The slight pang of jealousy only served to irk Kakashi. Sasuke didn't deserve Sakura, not after the way he'd treated her, not after leaving her. But then again, Kakashi didn't think anybody could deserve her. At times she could seem so simple. She was a kunoichi; she did her missions and tried to get by in life. But she was really like poetry in motion. Every small smile, every flip of her vibrantly pink tresses, every brutal chakra-enforced blow, it was amazing how much she could show through those single movements. She was fierce and yet soft and yielding at the same time. A walking paradox with her consistently happy face but with, what he recognized personally as, veiled misery.

A number of reasons entered Kakashi's mind as to why she would be sad. Uchiha Sasuke was one of them, her parent's were most likely another, he supposed she still thought of herself as inferior to Naruto and Sasuke, but really, who could blame her for that. One was an Uchiha with the Sharingan bloodline limit and the other was Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki to the Kyuubi. She was bound to be _weaker_, but she was not _weak._ Put her up against any number of jonin and she could beat them. _Hell, she could probably beat me,_ Kakashi thought, not quite liking the idea since it was a bit demeaning to his masculinity, or so he felt.

A slight whimper broke into his thoughts; he peered down at Sakura. _Well, better now than later_ he mused.

"Sakura," he said gently, rubbing his hand up and down her back hesitantly. The last thing he wanted to do was startle her, then he'd really get a beating.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, since Sakura's training with Tsunade she was no longer such a heavy sleeper. Her head snapped up, smacking roughly into his jaw. Pain flared through his head.

"Ow…" they both uttered in unison.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She peered at him through sleepy eyes. "Um, why- what are you doing?"

"Me?" he questioned, knowing that this _might_ be fun. "I believe you were the leech last night, not I."

Crimson blossomed on Sakura's cheeks.

"And why are you calling me sensei again? I'm not your sensei anymore."

"Uh, yeah, of course not. Sorry, Kakashi."

An awkward silence hung in the air, even as Sakura's hands stayed wrapped about him, fingers tangled in his silvery locks, and Kakashi's slight yet muscular ones stayed tightly around her waist. He could feel the hitch forming. That undeniable sign that this thing with her was more than it seemed, more than it should be.

"Still…" Sakura spoke softly, pausing, "what am _I_ doing… and more importantly-" Her voice faltered then, but she forced the rest of her thought out in one rushed breath, "do you like it as much as I do?" Fear was wedging itself into her conscious as she stared at Kakashi's face, concentrating on his eyes, one coal black, and the other sharingan red. The lower part of his face remained covered by the dark blue cloth. Not that it mattered to Sakura, at the moment his eyes were what fascinated her. They had never been more open, more off guard, a fact that she took advantage of. Sakura saw the softness, the longing, everything. This was something she had wanted, something she had _longed_ for. Did it matter that it was Kakashi? Not really. Was it love? Hardly, but it was warmth and comfort. It was Kakashi… and she wanted _him._

Kakashi watched as Sakura's emotions flitted across her face. Really, she hadn't been this open with her emotions since Sasuke had returned. Her confusion was obvious as was her hesitation, which he couldn't help but find cute. But, those emotions quickly morphed into something deeper, something soft and tender, but what shocked him the most was the lust. It was definitely the shortest though as surprise fell into place.

"Kakashi…" his name rolled off her tongue, practically drenched in desire. Did she know what she sounded like, primal, needy, lying on top of him intimately saying little and yet so much?

Before he could summon an answer to his question, slender fingers dipped under his mask sliding against the hollows of his cheeks. The fabric pooled beneath his chin, Sakura's soft pink lips latching onto his.

But just as quickly as it began it stopped; jerking her head back and leaving Kakashi with a spinning head. Out of nervous habit, she bit her bottom lip softly, tongue slightly visible, cheeks rouged with embarrassment.

"Uh, I-I don't- gomen, Kakashi-sensei," she stuttered trying to push herself up and away from his beguiling, warm body. He was surely angry with her for instigating the kiss; at the least he would be annoyed. _For Kami's sake, I pulled his mask down_, Sakura shrieked in her mind.

Inner Sakura just snickered, _oh my, look at him; he's _hot. _ Kiss him again!_

Sakura shook her head. _Why am I not freaking moving?_ Looking down, she found the source of her problem- two arms firmly laced around her waist.

"Eh? Kakashi-sen-sensei? L-let go."

_Oh Kami, he's frowning? He's going to kill me!_ Frantically she tried to think of something to appease him. He wouldn't really kill her, she knew that. Plus, he had always been easiest on her, something she didn't necessarily like but had used for her benefit before. It was different, being on this side of the situation; he had always been the one to appease her, it seemed, at least when it came to Sasuke and Naruto.

_Oh, I have an idea…_ Inner Sakura deviously remarked. _Kiss him again, baka!_

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke decisively, scowl still showing, "I'm _not_ your sensei anymore."

"Is that it? Wha- you aren't mad? You aren't going to ki-"

"Sakura, be quiet." Kakashi muttered before bodily jerking her back into him and pressing his mouth to her slightly parted one.

_Yes!_ Inner Sakura yelled triumphantly. _He is kissing us!_

At the same moment, Kakashi was praising himself; he'd actually done it. He'd kissed his former student, his _sexy_ former student, he added, nibbling on her slightly swollen bottom lip.

Melting under Kakashi's attentions, Sakura let a soft guttural moan slip from her mouth. Fisting his silver hair in her hands again, she pulled lightly, earning a muted hiss through clenched teeth from the jonin below her as Sakura's smirking lips met his jaw line.

While Sakura continued her ministrations to his jaw and worked her way down to his throat with rough nips and applied suction, Kakashi slid his hands up. Pushing her usual red clingy garment up to her shoulder blades, he ran his fingertips over the smooth pale flesh. He noted with satisfaction that she trembled under that touch.

Arching into his body a bit, Sakura pulled his lips back to hers.

"Kakashi," she whispered between the slanting of lips, the tangling of tongues, "make love to me."

She hated sounding desperate, sounding weak; it brought a bad taste to her mouth. But she needed this. The ache had been there for too long, since that time with Sasuke and the realization that her love would always be misplaced and unrequited, but it had never been this intense. Had it really been five years since that first encounter with sex?

Trying not to bite down on his tongue, for the obvious reason that he would not only be doing so to his own, Kakashi knew he was in Hell. He wanted to do just what she asked, but the notion that it was still somewhat taboo despite her age, lingered and settled heavily in his head. Not only that, but what would Sasuke and Naruto think? Would he still be able to garner any measure of respect or camaraderie from them if he simply had sex with Sakura and went along his merry way?

And he would let her go, even if it went against his heart. It had hurt enough when Sasuke had found flaw in his teachings and sought out Orochimaru, it had hurt even more when Akatsuki had slipped between the cracks and taken Naruto for the Kyuubi. Still worse when he hadn't been able to do a damn thing about either. Sakura and Naruto were the ones to kill Orochimaru. Naruto, near crazed with the Kyuubi's rage, claws clamped into Orochimaru's body, pinning him in place and Sakura with a chakra-laden fist through his head and heart had finally done the snake-man in. Sasuke and Sakura had been the ones to rush to Naruto's aid while he had been confined to his bed after overusing the Sharingan. Sasuke had barely gotten out of that fight with his brother alive; the same could not be said for the deceased Itachi. And Sakura had more than proven her own power, literally obliterating Kisame's body. He remembered small pieces of his blue-tinged flesh had stuck in her hair, and yet she had never looked happier towing the unconscious Naruto over one shoulder and supporting the weakened Sasuke with the other. He'd been going to help them, disregarding Tsunade's orders of bed rest in order to save those he cared about. They had nearly collided with each other about 10 miles north of Konoha, Sakura too busy concentrating her available chakra to her feet in order to reach home and essentially, safety quicker and Kakashi too worried and frantic in his own pace trying to follow Pakkun, who, although he didn't realize it, had stopped to tell him of their presence ahead. Sakura had smiled brilliantly at seeing him, whispered, "Arigatou," and slid to the ground with her friends, in a dead faint. He didn't know if he could carry all three fully grown shinobi but he'd be damned if he left one of the trio behind and his ninken weren't really an option since he'd dropped the scroll back at the hospital after summoning Pakkun to follow their scent.

"Sasuke, can you walk?" he remembered asking.

"Hn…" Sasuke had grunted, pulling himself up into an unusual slouch for the normally arrogant Uchiha. Kakashi'd taken that as a yes and settled Naruto on his back, using a bit of wrapping to secure him there and had lifted Sakura into his arms and held her close to his chest, racing the rest of the way to Konoha with Sasuke following.

Funny, how things turned out. Kakashi knew Sakura had always considered herself the weakest of Team Seven, and yet she'd been involving in both rescues and had never actually needed rescuing herself since her genin days.

And that, Kakashi decided, was the day he had started wanting her. Two whole fucking years ago and he was just now realizing it. He wanted her… but he didn't love her, he couldn't love her, he lamented. And that was exactly why he couldn't do what she asked. Sakura asked him to "make love" to her. If she'd asked him to fuck her he probably could have, but the word fuck and "love" were indefinitely different.

"Kakashi?" Sakura's shy, somewhat confused voice broke through his train of thought.

_Why did he stop… shit, I should have just kept my mouth shut. It's early, he always sleeps late, he probably wasn't even fully coherent when he kissed me, and now he's wondering why the hell he is kissing a "little girl"._

It irked her to think that a "little girl" was most likely what Kakashi saw when he looked at her. Glancing at Kakashi's somewhat nervous expression, she realized she must be showing her anger.

"Gomen, Kaka-"

"You don't need to apologize, Sakura… I do," he replied, catching her off guard by the sudden seriousness that made her eyes burn.

"This…gomen. I shouldn't have done- I shouldn't have led you on." Pulling himself away from her warmth was hard, but necessary, especially since he was having trouble forming complete sentences with her looking at him like that.

The burning was getting worse as she slumped on Kakashi's bed, still warm from his body. She wanted to run, to get away from him and his regretful words, his falsely reassuring tone that tried to incline that everything was fine. He was treating her like a child, like his student still. She wasn't really asking for anything more than this one time and yet she knew she was fooling herself thinking Kakashi might want it, too. Knew she was fooling herself thinking she wouldn't want anything more.

_Baka, baka, baka no Sakura!_ She berated herself, pinching the skin on the underside of her thigh harshly so Kakashi couldn't see.

"Sakura, I," Kakashi began, gauging where her thoughts were heading by the look in her eyes. He, for some reason unknown to him, didn't want her to think that, didn't want it to be an excuse, an easy getaway.

"No," she stopped his intended explanation, "gomen, Kakashi-sensei. I obviously misunderstood and stepped over the boundaries." _Your boundaries_, she added snidely in her mind. "I need to go now. I have a meeting with Tsunade-shishou at 9:00 and I want to shower before then, so I'll see you." Sakura pasted on her normal bright smile, although it didn't quite reach her eyes, stood up, smoothed her khaki medic skirt and walked out the front door, a soft click the only indication of her exit.

"What the…" Kakashi uttered, knowing full well he was in for it if she was that stoic about what had happened.

Flopping back onto his bed, he sighed. It smelled like her; like Sakura blossoms. Sakura blossoms and arousal. Shoving his face into his pillow he tried to ignore the tightening of his groin, but with every inhalation he could smell her. He debated on following her, talking to her, but that held very little merit if she was seething over their encounter.

_Ugh. Think about something else. Think about something not sexy. Think about training. No, you train with her. Think about missions. No, you go on missions with her. Think about…shit, think about… Maito Gai! Ugly green jumpsuits, 'bowl cut of youth', nice guy poses…  
_

* * *

Okay, third chapter is up! This has quite a bit of reasoning in it, but I feel like it really needed to be explained, especially on Kakashi's part, since, well, he's such an introverted person. Hopefully it doesn't seem to wordy or out of place during that scene, you know, since he's uh, making out? Hehe, anyways, the next chapter is where the plot really starts to "delve" in. Enjoy as always -bacatlover 


	4. Avoidances

Chapter Four - Avoidances

For the third time in a twenty-four hour period Kakashi was woken, or in Sakura's case, disturbed by somebody at his door, although this person didn't march in as Tsunade did, nor did he think it was Sakura. Kakashi decidedly ignored the knocking for a minute or two, until his uninvited guest picked the lock with his senbon that was now perched between his lips as usual. The dark caramel-haired Genma slouched against the wall beside the door, smirking at the fellow jonin with his head securely tucked under a pillow.

"Well, aren't we energetic this fine morning, or should I say afternoon?"

"Go away." Kakashi's muffled reply sounded.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't do that, my friend. Hokage-sama has requested you make a visit to her office at 2:00. She ordered that I let you know, as well as," pausing, Genma couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, his senbon doing nothing to hide it, "help you get there, since she fears you aren't capable at this time."

"You _are_ kidding me, right?"

"Not at all, now, seeing as you only have a half an hour before we go, I suggest you get ready, or whatever it is you do."

Groaning, Kakashi realized he wasn't going to be able to get rid of Genma or out of the meeting. Dragging himself to the bathroom, he peered into the mirror. His hair fell messily into his eyes without his headband to keep it in place, but, as usual, the spiky mess was everywhere. He'd only managed to catch about two hours of rest during the night due to the proximity of a certain kunoichi and the added five hours hadn't seemed to help much as he could see the darkened skin under his eyes.

_Well, I can't go to Tsunade looking like this; I'll be on probation even longer._ Not feeling very contented with that idea, he shrugged out of his navy pants and stepped into the shower. Honestly, Kakashi didn't feel all that bad, better than he had all week since the development with his chakra. What had Sakura said about that last night? He couldn't remember what with the distraction she had provided with her groping hands and warm breath.

Ten minutes later and he stepped out of the bathroom, towel secured around his waist.

"You better hurry. Wouldn't want to upset Hokage-sama, now would we?"

Kakashi glared at Genma who sat on the couch. Really, Genma was great; a talented shinobi, an amusing drinking buddy, a trusted friend, but today his sarcastic nonchalance was really getting on Kakashi's nerves, or maybe it was simply because he was still annoyed by how his conversation with Sakura had gone that morning. That, and sexual frustration might be getting to him.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled flinging his closet door open. Settling on his usual garb, he got dressed and ambled to the front door.

"Alright then, you're ready?" Genma said, popping up and off the sofa. "Let's go." He said quickly, flicking his senbon to the other side of his mouth.

Kakashi, while being half-dragged, barely managed to snag his shuriken holster and hip pouch before the door snapped shut, aided by one Shiranui Genma.

* * *

Kakashi expected Tsunade to rail him. Possibly about his health, possible about his genin, or possibly, if she was being overly vigilant of his condition, about his relations with Sakura. What he didn't expect was Sakura herself to be sitting in the Hokage's office, looking as if she was to be part of the meeting. He was certain it couldn't be a good thing.

"Well," Tsunade paused briefly to glance at the clock. _I must have lost track of the time talking to her…_ _Damn, I need to lay off the sake, _she thought upon reading the time as 1:50. Kakashi and the word early never went together unless in that order or something similar to it.

"Sakura, what time does that clock say?"

"Geez, Tsunade-shishou, do you need glasses or something? It's one fifty-one." Sakura teased, before answering.

Eyes widening at the knowledge of Hatake Kakashi being early for anything, Tsunade was sure Genma must have been responsible for it.

Annoyingly enough for Kakashi, he couldn't even bring himself to look at the pastel-haired woman sitting in the room. And on top of that, he'd somehow managed to get to the meeting _early_.

_No wonder Tsunade is looking at me funny._

Clearing her throat, Tsunade decided it was best to just get to the point. "Kakashi, Sakura has informed me that she has discovered the problem with your chakra. I'm not quite sure how I missed it," she grumbled with obvious irritation, "but it will have to be inspected further. The problem lies not in your bodies ability to replenish its chakra, but the fact that you cannot use it because it's seemingly sealed and-"

"_Sealed_?" Kakashi's bewildered voice interrupted.

"Yes, sealed, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura assured, emerald eyes rolling.

"Seeing as I myself did not notice the seal, I think it would be best if I took a look today to determine if I can reverse it, and if not, I'm assigning Sakura to the task of studying it. She quite skilled in this specific chakra-controlling aspect really, so I believe it would be for the best. Plus, I don't have to worry about you skipping appointments at the hospital." Tsunade deigned it as an appropriate moment to cast a glare at the copy-nin. "So, shall we begin Kakashi? Sakura you stay and tell me what you can. Were you able to find the origin of the seal?"

"Ah, no, Tsunade-shishou, uh, I didn't really get the chance to look that thoroughly, I just noticed that his chakra was there and that it was heavily concentrated at his core, as if it were being contained."

"Hmm. I still don't understand how I missed it…" Tsunade grouched quietly. "Hello? Earth to Kakashi? Would you sit down, please?" Shrugging, Kakashi smoothly placed himself in the chair Tsunade gestured to.

"Alright, then." Hands placed directly upon his back, Tsunade manipulated her chakra flow sending the majority of it directly to her hands. She was, as Hokage and a medic master, very good. Kakashi felt a minimal amount of discomfort as the Godaime's chakra weaved its way into his own system, traversing the empty channels in search of his own inhibited amount.

As Sakura watched both her sensei she was baffled at the fact that she was jealous of Tsunade. She was getting to touch him, while Sakura couldn't even get him to look at her. In some ways, she hoped Tsunade couldn't fix the problem, and then she would get the chance to be with him quite often. However the other side of her was saying Tsunade _had_ to fix it because Kakashi only thought of her as a student, as a child and she really didn't want to be around him when he thought of her that way. Sakura let her sneer slip into place thinking the other two people in the room were unaware.

Unfortunately for Sakura, those two people in the room were highly skilled shinobi, people who often saw what most did not. The only difference between the knowledge they held was that Kakashi knew why she glowering at him, while the Hokage could only guess. Now, Tsunade was not the Godaime because of her lacking intelligence. Putting two and two together was something she was required to do daily. Noting the sneer, the sidelong glances from Kakashi, and the obvious tension between the two shinobi, Tsunade couldn't help but discover the problem. And therefore, she decided to intervene.

"Hmm…" she frowned, looking at Kakashi as she drew her chakra back and removed her hands. "I can't find it, damn it. Sakura, this means you'll have to do it, you know. I would do it myself, but I just don't have the time. Take a break from the hospital and just focus on this, alright? I want you to start tomorrow and unless something urgent comes up, examine him everyday. The sooner he's healed, the sooner he can go on missions again. Make sure you record any of your findings, just in case another situation like this arises, I want to be prepared. You can go now Sakura."

Nodding her acceptance, Sakura, chin up, strode out of the office.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said, breathing deeply and debating her next words. In the end she decided to keep her warnings quiet. "You're still restricted; I don't want you up and about unless it's necessary. Do what Sakura tells you to-

"Hokage-"

"Ah, and no complaints. Besides, you should be happy that you don't have to come to the hospital everyday, and, not only that, but Sakura is the one treating you. You are comfortable with her, I'm sure; after all, she's healed you numerous times on missions. Now, I've got another meeting, so, if you would…" she let her words trail off, leaving it to Kakashi get the underlying hint.

"Hai," he replied, getting up and following Sakura's earlier path to the door.

* * *

"Sakura-cccchhhhaaaannnn!"

Sakura didn't really need to look behind her to know that Naruto was chasing her down, but, she decided to appease him and stopped in her tracks.

"Back already, Naruto?" She cheerily asked, waving at him.

_He's changed so much… _Sakura noted with some satisfaction. Having taken some small part in that transformation, it often gave her a feeling of importance. She didn't get that very often unless it had something to do with work. Peering up into his now handsome and narrower face, she decided she wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible. Naruto was grinning like a madman, and that usually meant he was going to ask, do, or ask _her_ to do something crazy.

"Yeah, yeah! We finished the mission real quick. Of course it was only a B-ranked mission. You know how it is, what with the shortage and all. Speaking of missions… when are you going to come out on one with us again?" One thing Naruto could never grow out of, Sakura realized, was his whining.

Knowing full well who "us" was, Sakura rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she disliked Sasuke, she just never knew how to act around him anymore. Since he was still the aloof and enigmatic male she'd always known, it was difficult to read him. She _couldn't_ read him; she didn't know if he was pissed off because she denied his purely sexual advances the second time or if he even gave a rat's ass. It was obvious he still considered her as something akin to a teammate, but anything more than that was unknown.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto piped, a worried frown creasing his forehead. "Something the matter?"

Shaking her head side to side she quickly said, "No, Naruto, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about my newest "mission." Reaching up, Sakura's fingers worked on smoothing out the wrinkled skin of her friend's face. "Don't frown, Naruto."

"Oh, oh! You have a mission, Sakura-chan. Is it with us?" He spoke, plucking her hand from his face, squeezing it, and coaxing his face muscles into relaxation.

"Ah, no, see it's about Kakashi-sensei. He's 'sick'" Sakura supplied, making sure he could tell the "seriousness" of the situation.

"'Sick,' eh?" He chuckled. "What, did he drink too much? Get beaten up by the lady that he just had to help with her groceries so he could be late for something? Sleep so much his head hurts? Another competition with Gai? Come on, Sakura-chan, tell me!"

"Um, no, nothing like that. He can't use his chakra, he-"

"What? Kakashi-sensei can't use his chakra! He's not going on missions, right? Tsunade-sama wouldn't let him do that, right?"

"Naruto! Calm down, Tsunade-shishou isn't letting him go on missions. In fact, she's restricted him to his house, pfft like he'll actually follow that order." She muttered, veering off topic. "Oh, but that's the thing; it's my mission now. To figure out what's wrong with Kakashi's chakra flow. Soooo, I can't go on a mission with you guys anyways," Sakura chuckled. _Smooth, Sakura. That will get him off your case for another week or so._

Directing her attention to the pebble underfoot, she missed the look Naruto cast to the side and back towards Hokage tower.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei!" The shout burst out of his mouth, startling Sakura into a slight jump.

She, of course, being Sakura decided it was only fair that Naruto get his own and so smacked him upside the head.

_Baka, Sakura! Don't act childish around Kakashi!_ Inner Sakura groused.

"Kakashi-sensei, I was just about to ask Sakura to come have some ramen with Sasuke and me, come with us!" Naruto chirped excitedly.

"Ah, I don't-"

"No excuses, sensei, I haven't talked to you in quite awhile. Besides, I hear you're dying!"

"Baka!" Sakura snapped, adding another slap to his head.

"Alright, I guess one bowl of ramen won't kill me." Kakashi vaguely sighed while secretively searching Sakura's face. For what, he didn't really know.

Once again, Naruto disregarding his previous warnings, called out, "Yes! Let's go!"

Sakura didn't have the heart to smack him again. Plus, Kakashi was staring at her, even if he thought himself the connoisseur of a facade she could see it, she could _feel_ it.

"Sakura-cccchhhhaaaannnn!" Naruto cried triumphantly when the expected slap never came, "I knew you cared!" And with that he dramatically scooped her into his arms, turned to Kakashi, and challenged, "Race ya to Ichiraku! Last one there _pays_!"

Confusedly staring after the two, Kakashi only managed to catch Sakura's shrieked, "Baka! Put me down! I can walk, you know!" before darting off to Naruto's self-proclaimed shrine. As if he would pay the bill…

* * *

Can I just say I love when Naruto does that whiney/lovey call of Sakura-chan (of course this is speaking in terms of the Japanese dialogue on the anime; I've never actually heard it said by the english voice actor). Alrighty, so here is chapter four. My whole idea of "taking my time to post chapters" has gone to crap! But, I'm a sucker for "Update Soon's"... sort of... I doubt I'll be one when I'm not so far ahead of the currently posted chapters... eek! That means I should get to writing, right? Kakashi's such a sucker for his team... hehe, maybe that's why I just love his character? -bacatlover 


	5. A Fleeting Grasp

Chapter Five - A Fleeting Grasp

The next morning Sakura awoke to an incredibly achy head, a bad taste in her mouth… with a warm body beside her and in a bed not her own.

_Shit, what did I do?_ Sakura asked herself, cupping her face in her hands. Glancing at the other beds' occupant proved to be little help as the mystery person was completely covered, head tucked snuggly under a pillow. So, instead of waking the anonymous bed-buddy, she tried to remember what she'd done last night, but only after noticing that she was still wearing her wrappings, top, and shorts, to her great relief.

_Alright, think! Yesterday morning… woke up with Kakashi! Oh Kami; wait no, not Kakashi's bed. Okay, after that, meeting with Tsunade about Kakashi. Mission. Naruto. Ramen, Sasuke, _Sakura grimaced at the reminder. He had been there too, and it had been awkward, like always_. And after that… Bar. Ugh, stupid Naruto; he wanted to go out for drinks afterwards too. I drank too much. But who is this? Naruto? Sasuke? Oh please, don't be Sasuke, don't be Sasuke._ She chanted it like a mantra in her mind while slowly reaching out to grasp the pillow covering the person's face, but more importantly, the hair. Sakura had somehow come to know almost all the shinobi in Konoha by the style and color of their hair. It was an odd ability, but she was quite happy with it. The skill made it easy to escape from a potentially annoying or disturbing conversation.

Moving impossibly slowly, she pulled on the concealing item.

_Slowly, slowly. Please don't be Sasuke!_

And just as a face was to be placed with a body, said body flipped over, grabbed Sakura and pulled her to him in a hug.

"Mmm, Sakura-chan, you're so warm," Naruto spoke with the huskiness that comes from a combination of sleeping and alcohol.

"N-Naruto, baka…" she replied softly, easing into his embrace. This was what she loved about Naruto. It didn't matter what the situation was, he always could lend his strength, his comfort to her. And yet Sakura knew he wouldn't go any further than she wanted; hell, she figured he didn't want that anymore anyways. He was, after all, involved in a relationship with Hinata. It made her feel a bit guilty knowing Hinata herself was out on a mission while she was snuggling up to Naruto in his bed, apparently. But that's all it was; it was a friendship, a very intimate, comfortable friendship that the two had formed quite a few years back.

_When Sasuke…_

"Sakura-chan, you realize it's after noon, right? Didn't you tell Kakashi-sensei you'd be over _at_ noon?" although he managed to keep his laugh down, he cracked a rather wicked smile.

"Ah, shit." And with that said, Sakura was flying about the room, running to the bathroom, slipping her medic skirt over black shorts, and struggling to buckle the sides of her knee-high black sandals. Shouting a quick goodbye to Naruto, she slammed through the front door.

* * *

Her hands were shaking. Kami, why were her hands shaking? She'd tended Kakashi's injuries too many times to count; she'd damn near seen him naked if you added all of it up. A gnash needing closed on his upper thigh, mending a tear across his chest and abdomen. The nerves were obviously not due to his fully-clothed self. No the problem lay in the fact that she still wanted what was underneath, not necessarily underneath clothes, but rather what was, as said by Kakashi himself, underneath the underneath. Sakura wanted what lay beneath Hatake Kakashi the infamous Copy-nin, the Sharingan user with knowledge of over one thousand jutsus. She wanted Hatake Kakashi the man, the lover, and if that didn't scare her, nothing could.

_Session one. Oh yeah, going great so far; can't even get your mind on task. Focus Sakura, just fucking focus!_ She didn't curse often, but curse herself she did.

Inner Sakura cackled, _Just put your hands on him already and get things started!_

He was watching her, eyes hooded, somewhat warily. He might want a repeat of yesterday morning, he might even want to rip her clothes off, but he knew he shouldn't. Kakashi was at odds with himself. Usually, he took what he wanted, not doing so was straining him, straining his previous principles of balancing need with his duty as a shinobi.

Goosebumps crept across his skin as cold shaky hands settled onto his stomach. It clenched convulsively, eliciting a sigh from Sakura.

"Kakashi," she sighed again, "this isn't going to work. You know you have to relax. It's more uncomfortable for you and makes me force more chakra into your body, which is really just a waste if you tense. So, do both of us a favor and get whatever's bugging you out of your system now so I can do my job."

Kakashi was sure he was going to die. Having sex with her couldn't just happen _now_, as if he would let them reach that euphoria so quickly anyways.

"Tell you what, Kakashi. I know I just got here, and I was late, but I haven't eaten at all today, I was just going to wait… anyways, I'll just go ahead and go eat now. It should give you about thirty minutes or so to get yourself sorted out. Will that be alright?"

"No, Sakura. It won't be necessary; I'll relax, just… do your job." He was opposed to calling himself a job, but it's what she had said.

_Hell, she probably despises me. First I get her drunk, hit on her, almost go way too far with her, and then get her stuck working with me._

So, for the second time, cool hands were placed on his flat stomach; although he wasn't prepared, he managed to contain the twitch of his muscles with a small amount of effort.

Sakura arched a brow; it may not have been obvious, in fact it was well concealed, but she was one of Konoha's top medics, and even though he'd relaxed immediately she knew what his body had tried to do.

_Do I make him that uncomfortable now?_ Her melancholy thoughts flitted in quickly enough.

_What happened to focus?_ Inner Sakura said softly for once.

_Well, if he would- if I didn't… just shut up and let me work._

More than a little peeved at her mental train of thoughts, Sakura sent a particularly forceful jolt of chakra into Kakashi's body. She was instantly contrite when his face flinched as if pained.

"Kakashi… sorry," she wanted to remain concise, short, _angry_, but that part of her seemed to flail hopelessly before him, and she felt the all too familiar sting of tears in her eyes. When did she turn into such a baby? When was the last time she had cried? Not since Sasuke… not even for her parents had she been able to let them slip out, that would be weak… and annoying.

She could only think it was luck that Kakashi's own eyes were squeezed shut. Although she didn't want him to witness her weakness, she eased off her chakra flow shifting from grating to soothing, from intense to delicate. It wasn't really her intent to cause him pain after all; she was supposed to heal him. That thought alone calmed Sakura. This was a job only; afterwards, when Kakashi was well it could be something else, it could be anything else, but right now she had a goal.

With her chakra probes she began to trace his channels looking for the tiniest amount of foreign chakra. If she could catch even a single remnant she might be able to track it to it's origin in Kakashi's system. And if she could do that she would find the seal, of course that was only if it was a seal confining his chakra. It was the one thing that worried her. She'd discussed it with Tsunade form the time of her meeting until the time Kakashi had shown up. It had been a miracle that she had remembered that information from the night before and she wasn't about to let it slip past her.

The seal was the only thing the Hokage and herself could come up with. They checked scrolls, jutsus, everything thinkable, but it was the only reasonable solution; everything else would have had Kakashi incapacitated after the first day or less.

_We have to be right. I have to help Kakashi…_ she proclaimed silently, still seeking the alien chakra.

Kakashi couldn't contemplate her various attitude changes, but was glad that it had finally settled on something normal, something controlled. The pain was gone; she really was an amazing kunoichi, her medic skills being as good as, if not better than the Hokage's. No discomfort from the invading chakra and certainly none of the agonizing stinging that came from a poor medic or random shinobi trying to patch up a life threatening wound.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura let herself focus fully on her search; she wasn't healing on the field so their was little sense in being wary of an attack. Kakashi, on the other hand, thought it alright to observe the pink-haired jonin. Truthfully, he was appeased somewhat by simply staring at her rather than pondering the emotions and thoughts she provoked, so that's what he did. For a full hour.

Near the end of that same hour, Sakura was jarred out of her focus. Being hunched over Kakashi's frame from the chair she'd placed beside the bed obviously wasn't agreeing with her back, as evident from the now pinched and twitching muscles there.

Decidedly, she withdrew her chakra and sighed.

_You'd think being a shinobi, my body wouldn't have a problem being in uncomfortable positions for lengthy amounts of time, _she mused, stretching, much to Kakashi's pleasure as it pushed out her perfectly rounded bust.

Sakura was somewhat downhearted; an hour of work and nothing to show for it except an achy back.

Laughing at Kakashi's widened eyes, due to the lack of his forehead protector, Sakura settled herself, cross-legged, beside him on the bed.

_This is completely different than yesterday, _Sakura reminded herself as well as Inner Sakura who was jumping for joy and pumping a fist in the air. _Shut up! I'm going to help him!_ She shouted mentally to her other self.

Lewdly, Inner Sakura replied, _You could help him in other ways, I'm sure._

Ignoring the crass comment, as well as a few specific suggestions as to how she should help Kakashi, Sakura began to recollect herself. From her new position she could easily stretch her arms out and place her palms on the flat of Kakashi's stomach _without_ bending awkwardly.

"Better?" Kakashi asked, smirk in place under the ever-present mask.

"Hm…" she noncommittally responded, focusing instead on her chakra flow. For a second she'd felt something unusual glance off it.

Kakashi noticed the lift of her brows and decided not to comment on her Sasuke-like reply.

Meanwhile, Sakura was thoroughly dragging chakra through the area she had felt the unknown material in. Sakura had never known it to be this difficult to locate something in anyone's chakra channels. The stuff wasn't supposed to hide itself…

Feeling the intensifying amount of chakra in one place, Kakashi squirmed. In return, Sakura pushed harder against his stomach, fingertips slightly digging into his skin. His sharp intake of breath did nothing to alleviate his pain, which just wasn't appearing in the correct area…

_Get a hold of yourself, Kakashi. She probably doesn't even know what she's doing to you, so just get a hold of yourself!_

While he pondered the ways of his quite-evident male body, Sakura felt as if she might be getting somewhere.

And that's when her chakra finally managed to envelope a speck of the alien substance.

Kakashi felt more than saw Sakura slump forward, head resting on her hands, which still lay on his torso. He didn't have time to revel in the way her hair grazed his skin, nor in the warm breath tickling his navel, but he noticed them nonetheless. Setting up carefully, he lifted her head, trying to determine what exactly she was doing or what had happened.

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you alright?" He said, shaking her gently. Moving her so that she was settled on her back, head resting on his pillow, he debated on whether or not he should take her to Tsunade, the hospital, or just wait. So, five minutes later, while he was still sorting out his inner turmoil, her sudden jerk into a sitting position accompanied with a gasp managed to startle him.

"Sakura, it's alright," he soothed, stepping over to the bed.

"Huh?" she looked at him perplexed. "Wh-what the hell happened? What did you do to me?"

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, "Do to you? Why is it I'm the one that is always accused first?" he mock-pouted, effectively concealing his worry for the disoriented kunoichi.

After some dull prodding on her aching head she recalled her earlier work and looked down at her one closed palm.

_I still have it? I have the chakra even though I passed out? How is that even possible, I didn't get a chance to withdraw my chakra? How…_

Spreading her fingers slowly open, Sakura stared at her palm with wide eyes. It was empty.

* * *

Well, this is the last chapter that had been previously written... meaning, the rest of the chapters will probably be posted at one to two week intervals. Although the very next one might come sooner since it's partly done. This part of the story was seriously a pain to write though. How many different words can you use for "chakra?" Really, it sucked! A pouting Kakashi, now that is something I'd like to see... And in case anyone is wondering, no, there will not be any hints of Sakura and Naruto being together. In my opinion, especially after the time skip in Naruto, they get along quite well and I love when they do the bell test with Kakashi again, they just work so well together which leads me to believe that they really could be, basically, best friends... plus, I get a kick out of it :P -bacatlover 

EDITS: Sorry for the incessent amount of "updates." I'm still trying to figure out all the formatting details on I post something thinking I'm going to have a break, but, low and behold, I get a single line that looks like no break at all...


	6. Contemplation and Confusion

Chapter Six - Contemplation and Confusion

"I just don't understand Tsunade-shishou! I got a hold of it and the next I know I'm waking up, empty handed and feeling slightly drained!" Sakura nearly shouted in her urgency.

"Well, I'm going to hazard a guess that the substance you touched with your chakra was to blame. The thing… I-I have no knowledge of any such substance… Of course your drained energy does coincide with Kakashi's condition. We've already established he isn't physically drained but perhaps if his chakra is being retained, this substance is using what he cannot. But, what is it using it for?"

Sakura figured Tsunade's last question wasn't rhetorical but she decided to speak her mind anyways. "Is there any possibility that it needs Kakashi's chakra to stay in his body, or, perhaps, it's like a virus and is using his chakra to duplicate and spread?"

"Well the first is possible, but I don't know about the second; if that was the case why was it so difficult for you to find it?"

"What should I do then? How can I help Kakashi-sensei if I can't even "touch" the thing in his body? I can't get it out obviously, not if I'm trying with my chakra!" By this point, Sakura was out of her seat and pacing the room, much to Tsunade's annoyance.

"Calm yourself, Sakura. I have a couple of things that may be of use. Was Kakashi tense at all while you were working?" Tsunade asked, noting a bit of discomfort on Sakura's part.

"Well, yes-"

"Figures, even with one of his former students from his favorite team he's uncomfortable. I'll never understand his reluctance for hospitals or medical attentions of any sort. Stubborn little shi… never mind. Here. Make sure he takes this before your next session. There are a few more there in case it takes more than one more time." Handing Sakura a small bottle of pills she continued. "Only one though. These are rather potent and might do more harm than good if he takes more than that."

"What exactly do these do?" Sakura asked, holding up the bottle and tapping it with one blunt fingernail.

"First off, they will relax him entirely; so, unless you want to do a little lifting make sure he lies down right after taking it. With the potency they take effect quickly. Secondly, they'll make his chakra light up like a beacon to your probes. If you're right and this thing is basically consuming his chakra, that's exactly where it will be. At it's energy source. Meaning you won't have to search like before, meaning you won't waste chakra."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She wasn't stupid; she knew the purpose of the medicine once Tsunade had told her what effects they had. Despite the fact, she let her shishou assert her "knowledge" over her apprentice.

"Okay, so how is this going to help if I still can't touch it? I'll probably just pass out again."

"If you'd let me finish," Tsunade teased before continuing. "_You_ have to take these before each session. They're something like a soldier pill, but much stronger and not quite so, uh, physically focused, plus there is an added effect. I-it's going to hurt a bit. These aren't really a finished product, but that added effect I mentioned forms a barrier of sorts. And before you ask, it's not a chakra barrier; that's why it will pain you. I suppose I can't make you use something so unstable, so really it's your choice. I could-"

"No. I'll do it; don't worry, Tsunade-shishou."

"Good," Tsunade appraised, a smile gracing her lips, "I'd hate to think that the one who's suppose to surpass me in knowledge, medic skills, and strength was afraid of a little pain. Well, I guess you're dismissed, unless there is something else you want?"

Sakura bowed her head somewhat out of embarrassment. "Ah, no, there is nothing else, Tsunade-shishou. I'll see you later?" Sakura moved to get up and leave but Tsunade's words halted her.

"It's alright, you know? He'll be _alright_. That's why I put you on the job; I know you'll take care of it." It was somewhat unusual for Tsunade to be so sympathetic, and even more for her to be open about it, but somehow seeing how nervous Sakura actually was concerning Kakashi she felt as if she needed to lend some kind of support to her apprentice.

"I know…" was the only response Sakura had.

* * *

The Village of Sound had an odd name, for in fact, the Village of Sound was rather soundless. The rather meager number of shinobi left in the village rarely talked. Orochimaru no longer reigned supremacy over the hidden village and therefore most shinobi had left in search of work. The remaining were fine with Kabuto, who was now in control of the sound. The medic-nin was, after all, Orochimaru's right hand man and most trusted shinobi. But as it stood, Kabuto was lacking much in the power department. He, of course, had the numerous jutsu left behind by Orochimaru and the village itself, but there was something to be wanted in his assertion of that power. As of the moment though, Kabuto didn't _want_ that power. He wanted Orochimaru back; he wasn't supposed to die. 

Which was precisely the reason he had been beneath the village in the catacombs for over a month. Kabuto lived on the direst of hopes; that he could revive Orochimaru. He had already set his plan into action. Now, it was just a matter of time.

Letting a somewhat maniacal laugh slip past his lips, Kabuto jotted down a few notes in his medical journal, not that what he was doing was technically a medical procedure, but the days had to be counted. And according to his calculations only ten days remained before the chakra would manifest itself in the host's body.

Kabuto had his instructions to begin with. Orochimaru was a paranoid person; he planned for death, but he also planned for eternal life. Not much could really kill the snake sannin, not truly anyways. All the times he'd forced himself into another's body had warped his chakra to a point beyond destruction. By simply removing and preserving a fairly miniscule amount of chakra from Orochimaru's body the two were basically able to preserve his life.

Deviating slightly from Orochimaru's original plan to place the chakra in his own body and allow the sannin to overtake it, he'd planted the chakra on that snooping nin from Konoha. It was somewhat rash on his part, but Kabuto knew this jonin and held a rather great disliking for the man since their first confrontation. It really was suiting that he be the new body for Orochimaru.

Kabuto of course, would never give Orochimaru his own body; that would ruin everything he himself had intended since defecting to Sound and serving his master. But, he could give him a body… _and_ that sharingan he'd always wanted.

"Soon Orochimaru-sama. Soon, you will return."

* * *

Oh how Sakura loathed Mondays… in fact, she hated every weekday now. And it was all because of Kioshi. Unlike her first meeting with Kakashi's genin team three days ago it wasn't stifling outside, instead a somewhat torrential rain battered the earth. Being who Sakura was, she didn't really care to train in such weather. First of all, her common sense, confirmed by her medical knowledge, told her to do so would most likely result in either herself or at least one of the three genins to become ill since the temperature had drastically dropped from the humid ninety degrees to a chilly wet fifty. Sure she could heal both or all easily, but she couldn't afford the waste of chakra, not after having already scheduled another session with Kakashi for the evening. 

And that was the other reason she found herself repulsed by weekdays; she could only work with Kakashi in the evening, as in, only after the sun had set and a good majority of Konoha's population were already home leaving little to no chance of an interruption. Which for the medic side of Sakura was an undeniable stroke of luck, as for the other side, the purely woman side, it was a dastardly misfortune. Inner Sakura, of course, was routing for the medic side, although not quite for the same reason.

"Sakura-sensei?" Kioshi asked, and without screeching for once. Glancing at the boy from her position against the thick wooden post of the overhang they were taking shelter under at the moment, Sakura paused. Kioshi was slouched down, leaning against his own post across from hers. A forlorn expression cast over his usually jovial face. Sakura couldn't even begin to contemplate why he was so unhappy; it was just rain. But, even though Sakura wished it were something as simple as the disheartening downpour, she could sense something bigger.

"Um, yes, Kioshi?" Sakura specifically toned her voice down, speaking softly to him.

"Are we going to train today? Be-because I'd like to go… home."

"Well, I was just going to have you three do some chakra building exercises, but I suppose I could take a rain-check. So, I guess, no, we aren't training today, but don't think you'll get off this easy. I'll expect twice as much effort from you all tomorrow. Okay?" She was teasing really, besides, if they truly wanted to be shinobi then they would always try their hardest anyways; well, that was if they weren't like her in her early genin days.

"Hisoka," Noriko began shyly, would you like to-"

"Sorry, Noriko-san, but I'm going home now." He replied quietly, unintentionally causing her timid smile to falter, before springing out into the rain and down the street.

Dejectedly, Noriko made her way out into the frigid drops, although not nearly as quickly as Hisoka, and she herself rushed off in the direction of her home.

Sakura took in the incident and couldn't help but smile. The boy wasn't as smooth and wily as he thought. He was _shy, _but shy didn't mean he disliked Noriko; Sakura made a mental note to explain this to the young female genin soon.

_Well, I wonder if Kakashi would mind an earlier appointment. Hell, he's probably still asleep. Such a lazy ninja…_ _Kioshi?_ The boy was still rooted to the spot, head resting in his palms. _I thought he said he wanted to go home?_

Kioshi hadn't meant to start crying but his tears seem to have a mind of their own as they leaked from the corner of his eyes, tickling his cheeks only to drip into his open palms. He didn't want Sakura to see him like this; he was supposed to be her strong shinobi, her hero. This would never do, but something told him she wouldn't mind, and that, perhaps, she could help him with this misery, this burden he held in his heart.

Squatting down beside Kioshi, she felt that deep ache in her chest, the ache that seemed to wrench itself to the surface at the most unwanted times. Why was he crying? He was always such a rambunctious kid; why suddenly did his mood dim, like the rain squelched the very fire that drove him.

"Kioshi, what's wrong?" Sakura asked gently. It wasn't as if she detested the boy, she was just overly perturbed by his fixation of her. That and the fact that she was twenty-three and he was thirteen.

For a moment Sakura was fine with that assertion, the next she could have hit herself for her train of thought. _An eleven year difference… to a thirteen year difference. He has me beat. Kami, I'm terrible! What's wrong with me? Where's the girl that thought love conquered all?_

_Do you really want an answer for that question?_ Inner Sakura deemed this the appropriate moment to stick her head out. _Because I think you yourself could answer it._

_Oh, hush!_ Sakura berated, still watching Kioshi who had managed to scrunch himself into a rather convincing ball.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-sensei… I-I can't…" he'd unfurled his body to say those words, and then run off, bounding into the trees.

"Eh?" She was stunned; stunned that the boy who said he loved her couldn't even tell her what caused his tears; stunned that he'd run away from her. The question was, did she go after him? Unless she followed him, Sakura would have no idea of his whereabouts. She didn't even know where he lived. For the moment, Sakura decided to bide her time and do a little information gathering when she visited Kakashi tonight.

* * *

Dundundun! What's Kioshi's secret? You'll find out eventually! Alrighty, so here's chapter six... it's a little shorter than the last few and unfortunately, chapter seven might take two or three weeks since my college professors deemed it, uh, "fun" to give me about five papers to do, and while I can write stories, etc rather quickly, I can't research papers, etc... gag me, please. But don't worry, most likely I'll write some up in Politics, since it's rather boring for me. So maybe, just maybe, you'll get it in a week or so, unless I'm feeling really generous and decide to forego (trying to fall a)sleep. -bacatlover 


	7. Unsuspected Convenience

Chapter Seven - Unsuspected Convenience

"And I have to take these why?" Kakashi argued for the second time, head cocked to the side and causing Sakura to pause as she watched his silver hair leisurely follow that tilt. _I love his hair…_

Pasting on her sternest glare, Sakura replied, "Because _you_ couldn't relax last time for me to do my job. And be-because Tsunade said so!" Adding a somewhat childish harrumph when his gaze didn't falter whatsoever. "Just take the stupid pill, alright! I have to take one myself if that will make you feel any better!" For his benefit Sakura held up her own bottle of tablets. "See?"

Kakashi sighed and took the proffered medicine, popping the pill into his mouth and swallowing it without the aid of the glass of water she held as well.

"Would you lie down now? Tsunade-shishou said it takes effect pretty quickly."

"Aren't you going to take your pill, Sakura?" Kakashi questioned, moving to lie down on his bed, the dark green cover looking as tidy as ever.

"Once yours kicks in, yes."

Sakura's nerves were starting to get the better of her; just how much was this going to hurt? If Tsunade said it hurt, that had to mean it hurt _a lot_, right? Or was she just trying to mentally prepare Sakura for something that would only hurt moderately? Sakura just didn't know, and it put a strain on her. But, she climbed onto the bed with Kakashi anyways, sitting in a similar fashion as the day before.

Well, she might as well get on with it, but not until Kakashi showed some sign of his pill taking effect.

_Tsunade-shishou, you really should have given me a time frame on how long these things last…_ Sakura sighed inwardly. _Can't anything just be easy?_

While Sakura toyed with the idea of taking the pill sooner rather than later, Kakashi was waiting for the said effects to "kick in." Relax? What if it was impossible for him to relax around her now that he'd started something he wasn't sure he could stop. Or at least couldn't stop thinking about.

He could feel the warmth of her body seeping through his jonin uniform, sans the vest. It was actually rather comforting, Kakashi discovered, even as he felt himself growing lighter. She was like a drug, one he certainly couldn't get enough of, but would shortly be unable to have any of. Because while his body craved her, his head couldn't protest enough.

His calloused hand landed on the top of her thigh closest to him. He just needed to touch her, needed something to anchor him, but the tablet was working its way through his body now and it was highly unlikely that his will alone could keep it from doing its task. Oddly, Sakura didn't seem to mind the hand on her thigh, rather she sagged forward as if relieved.

And she was relieved. Especially since it was Kakashi's hand on her thigh. Hadn't he always been the one to help her, to tell her everything would be fine?

Every time she saw Naruto and Sasuke together that same old fear would work its way into her heart, the fear that they would attack, like that day so long ago. And Naruto had told her not to interfere, to stay out of their fight if it happened again. She wouldn't be able to stop them and she feared what would happen. But Kakashi was always there; he'd been there that day and he'd stopped them, prevented what could have been one or both of their deaths. Then he'd told her everything would be back to normal soon, and that had been enough.

If something went wrong, he would fix it for her, even in his current stay, which was rather lax. His eyes had closed, Sakura noticed, and deigned it as time. She tilted her head back slightly and dropped a tablet onto her tongue. Taking a swig of the water, she swallowed.

_Well…_ Sakura waited to feel something out of sorts, or even the sensations she was familiar with when using a soldier pill. _Maybe I have to use my chakra first. _She guessed, allowing a stream of it to enter Kakashi's channels again.

At first, only a minor tingling began to spread outwards from her core, undoubtedly following her chakra itself. Although, as she continued to pour more into Kakashi, who was practically asleep what with the medication and her presence, she felt an initial trace of pain.

It began at the point of the chakra's outlet from her body- her fingertips. It wasn't intense enough to really be called pain, more like an ache. _I can deal with this, _Sakura happily realized, even as her body grew accustomed to the new sensations.

Popping her eyes open to glance at Kakashi, she also kept control of her chakra, noting that she could, in fact, tell where the majority of his chakra lay immediately. It almost seemed to pulse within his body, drawing hers to it. So she let it slide towards its wanted destination, her eyes intently watching Kakashi's face.

Both of his eyes were still closed, as she could see since she had made him remove his hitai-ate beforehand, but he refused to remove his mask, threats or no threats. To no end it irked Sakura. She'd seen his face now, so would it really be that horrible if he showed it to her more often. She was only human and the constant appeal of what lay behind it damn near killed her. She wanted to see him again; she wanted to kiss him again. Still, that lingering self-doubt kept her hands glued to his stomach rather than reaching up to divest him of the unwanted fabric.

Focusing on her chakra was difficult with Kakashi lying there, unawares, but she still needed to. Noticing the differences in her own chakra she couldn't help but wonder why Tsunade was making such a pill. What could it be used for other than something like this? Yes, it seemed more like her chakra was an additional limb rather than just a sense; it felt the heat of Kakashi's own, almost made it tangible to her actual body. But how often did medics research another's chakra?

_Better leave those questions for later_. Sakura told herself, fearful of the allotted time span the pills offered. Her chakra was hovering beside the rather large and compact quantity of Kakashi's now. She pushed her chakra forward, since the unknown substance wasn't "visible." She was still going to have to search after all. _What a hassle!_

The instant her chakra touched Kakashi's though, was like hell. Tremors racked her body as walls fell into place around her chakra. The pain was something akin to what Sakura felt in training when Tsunade would "accidentally" hit her with a chakra-enhanced punch or kick. But it went beyond that really, that was only the physical pain. Kakashi's chakra seemed to burn her, as if it was now trying to force its way into her body to rip her apart.

Biting her lip to keep from screaming, Sakura couldn't help but pull her chakra back. The pain was just too severe, at least how quickly it was introduced. She hadn't been prepared in the slightest; she had let her guard down.

"Shit!" Sakura muttered, teeth still puncturing her lip and hands clenched into fists. "Oh, Kami. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Feeling the tears gathering in her eyes, she turned away. If Kakashi woke up suddenly, she didn't want that to be the first thing he saw. She couldn't be weak, not when it came to this, not when it came to Kakashi. But it hurt so much; Sakura could still feel it, the searing burn of chakra, the trembling of her muscles, which were flexing convulsively now.

How was she supposed to heal him or remove the substance if she couldn't even bear the pain? Sakura realized she wasn't supposed to… if she couldn't bear the pain. The pain was required of her in this task.

For some reason Sakura couldn't bring herself to continue, at least not today. She could, however, scoot towards Kakashi and lie down. When he'd first settled down on the bed he had placed his hands behind his head, leaving his elbows to rest against the mattress. Sakura thought it only suitable that she use one of them as a pillow. Albeit it wasn't a very soft pillow, it was quite comfortable. Warm. Masculine.

_He even smells good… like…_ Sakura couldn't quite place his scent though as it seemed both sweet and spicy to her. Of course, had she, say, Inuzuka Kiba's nose, she might have been able to determine what exactly the scent was. But, then again, Kiba most likely wouldn't be snuggling up to the attractive jonin.

Even though Sakura knew it would be unwise, she pressed herself against his sleeping form, firmly grasping his shirt in her hands. She had never experienced anything like before and she just wanted someone to comfort her. Kakashi was closest, or at least that was the excuse she gave to herself. Because it simply couldn't just be her want for him or her desire to run her hands across his well-toned body.

_Nope, not for those reasons at all… because it will never go anywhere. But he can still make me feel better. He can calm me, he always could._

What Sakura didn't take into consideration were the pills. Tsunade had said they were somewhat like soldier pills. This also meant that after their use, the body usually needed rest; apparently Sakura's body was no great exception.

She was contentedly asleep in ten minutes, still lying on her side, head on Kakashi's bicep, and tucked cozily beside his inert body.

One thought drifted through her mind as she dozed off, _Kami, I really need to pull it together_. Recalling her weekend activities, the drinking, the repetitive occurrence of waking in someone else's bed she realized it _was_ a little atypical of her.

* * *

Why did this keep happening to him? What had he ever done that was so wrong? He was a shinobi, he protected the Leaf, he minded his own business; so _why _was fate doing this to him?

Kakashi's senses had been quite alert throughout Sakura's whole ordeal. The tablet did relax his body, it relaxed it to the point where Kakashi could neither speak nor keep his eyes open. Breathing was virtually the only thing it did allow; for that, at least, Kakashi was thankful. It didn't, however, let him do anything to calm her down after whatever he'd been unable to see had occurred. It _didn't_ let him hug her; it _didn't_ let him tell her everything was alright; it _didn't_ let him return that press of flesh that she had given. And it was infuriating.

He could hear as well as smell her tears, and, for some unknown reason, it aggravated him. It was him she was trying to help and therefore, it was him that had caused her crying.

She was still sleeping; it had been about three hours. From the minute amount of light seeping through the thin skin of his eyelids he could tell it was already dusk. And Kakashi was still lacking control of his own body.

_This is getting ridiculous…_ Kakashi sighed inwardly. He was hungry, needed to use the restroom, getting a cramp in his bent arms, although outwardly he'd admit no such thing as doing so would insure the removal of Sakura's head were she awake, and he still couldn't move or speak.

_Whose nonsensical idea was this pill? What possible use is there for them, outside of, perhaps, faking death? _In his mind he snorted, enjoying his own sense of humor since there wasn't a great deal to do at the moment, besides thinking of the kunoichi lying next to him. And that was a definitely a "no-no."

Feeling Sakura shifting her position slightly, Kakashi hoped she would wake up soon. She'd be able to dispel the pill's effects, surely.

Kami, he hated this. He didn't really think it could get any worse. His thoughts were driving him crazy. The only thing his mind seemed capable of focusing on was Sakura and that, well that was uncharted territory for the copy nin. And this whole chakra thing just wasn't helping; he couldn't even go on missions to vent some of his frustrations. Hell, he wasn't even supposed to leave his house, not that he really followed that rule, but no one would spot him simply walking through the streets of Konoha, he was much too covert.

_I need to train; that's what I need… yeah, I just need to- what the hell… is she?" _Kakashi's train of thought faltered as he felt a cool palm against his suddenly heated abdomen… underneath the dark navy fabric of his shirt. This was quite unlike the times before when she'd laid her palms there; she'd been preparing to pour chakra into his body to work then, now… now he wasn't even sure if she was conscious. Especially with her hand slipping downwards and touching the waistband of his pants, fingers seemingly finding it fun to nonchalantly skim under said hem. Every time her nails slid over his hip he had the urge to groan, but he was denied even that minute urge still by the paralysis inducing capsule.

She _had_ to _stop_; this was at least going to shorten his lifespan if not kill him completely. Surely she was still sleeping, because if she wasn't… then she knew what she was doing; she knew what she wanted and might be quite determined to take it.

"_Kakashi… _I _know_ you're awake." He couldn't see it, but a wicked smirk crept over her face.

* * *

So, this chapter would have SO been posted two days ago, but everytime I tried to upload it (as in, almost every hour for the past two days) kept saying there was an error in the upload... so yeah, I just finally got it to upload, making me rather happy! Mwahaha, I might start liking these cliffhangers... Oh, and I've started a new fanfic; I really shouldn't have because it will slow me down on this one, but I've finally started watching the anime again, which I'm not very far in (I'm up to date in the anime though) and I was just introduced to the character, Morino Idate. Sakura and him could have such a cute story, so, yeah, they will... because I say so... I'm not sure if I'll just post the first chapter during this week, or if I want to wait until I have a more completed storyline... Anyways, thanks to everyone who's commented, faved, etc, you have no idea how good that makes me feel knowing that people fine my writing worthwhile! 


	8. A Darker Nature

Chapter Eight - A Darker Nature

"_Kakashi… _I _know_ you're awake." He couldn't see it, but a wicked smirk crept across her face.

"…And that your pill is still affecting you. Which is exactly why…" Mustering up her courage, but also acting on the basest of needs, Sakura continued, "I can do this…"

For a moment, Kakashi was damn sure Sakura had somehow disappeared. He couldn't even hear her breathing, but he still felt her heat and therefore knew that was a lie. But the main question circling through Kakashi's head was what she planned to do? Because if her sultry voice was any indication, he _really_ wanted the control of his body back.

Sakura hovered over Kakashi, tentative and wondering if this really was a wise decision. But, then again, if she never took the initiative, would he? She doubted it, really doubted it. So, steeling herself and using her free hand to pull down Kakashi's mask, she placed her lips on the corner of his mouth and slid her hand further into his pants simultaneously. An unusual and strangled sound hissed through Kakashi's clenched teeth; Sakura was relieved Kakashi couldn't open his eyes or he would see straight through her 'composed' front now that her hand was so intimately placed on his groin. However, Sakura realized, she would go through any embarrassment to hear that noise Kakashi emitted again, including groping him. She only hoped he wouldn't be angry at her when he was able to move again, which, to Sakura's own confusion, surely should have been hours ago.

Shifting to lean even further over Kakashi, Sakura nipped at his jaw and gently squeezed the hand holding his length, successfully eliciting another ragged and nearly inaudible rasp from the shinobi beneath her. A dark chuckle echoed in her head, _who's weak now…_

* * *

Tucking away her sake bottle, Tsunade glanced up at the team assembled before her with a tremulous sigh. Usually, a team would only have one leader, but, Tsunade estimated, that in this case, two would be more appropriate.

Truthfully, she would have made it three, but Sakura was not available for this mission, much to her relief as this was a strain she wouldn't want to give the kunoichi personally. Too many of the girl's problems had stemmed from this matter.

Standing inert and ready in her office were ten shinobi, a rather large team, or more expressly two five-man teams. A larger number than usual but definitely necessary. The co-leaders, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were chosen for the most obvious reasons. Sasuke's knowledge of the Hidden Village of Sound was essential and Naruto was, as Tsunade reluctantly admitted to herself only, the strongest, most capable shinobi in the village and soon to be Hokage if she had any say in it.

Also, in the somewhat cramped office, stood her own attendant and medic nin, Shizune, former apprentice to Orochimaru, Mitarashi Anko, Byakugan expert, Hyuga Neji, supreme strategist, Nara Shikamaru, Taijutsu specialist, Rock Lee, jonin and ANBU members Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raido, and Hagane Kotetsu.

Tsunade had composed the team solely based on the range of their abilities. Each member had varying chakra natures, all of them, excluding Shizune who only specialized in the yang chakra nature, were able to manipulate at least two. And, of course, all were held in high regard as talented shinobi.

"Alright, Naruto, Sasuke, I'm assigning you leaders-"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Naruto interrupted, his excitement getting the better of him, as usual.

After a calming sigh, Tsunade continued, "Your mission is to destroy the Hidden Village of Sound. Now, before I hear any arguments, due to another nin's reconnaissance mission in Sound, we know that the population has drastically decreased since Orochimaru's death. However, there are still a few shinobi left, all selected by Orochimaru to serve closely under him. And, furthermore, Kabuto is still there. He is the main concern. Bring him back to Konoha alive, but beware, he may or may not have gained more power since Orochimaru's defeat. I, myself, have fought him and he's quite deceiving, so don't be fooled. As for the citizens, if they hold no affinity for Orochimaru or any of that sort, offer transportation to Konoha or let them do as they please. They must leave the village though; you're, quite literally, going to demolish it. If they resist you're allowed to use force to remove them from the village walls, but I want no bloodshed on Konoha's hands. Understood?"

Tsunade templed her fingers beneath her chin in consternation. This was an outrageously huge task to ask of ten meager shinobi, but it couldn't be helped; the Hidden Village of Sound held too much potential to return to its former glory if Kabuto so chose it.

"Pack accordingly, and Shizune, make sure you take more than enough medical supplies. Honestly, I would prefer sending Haruno Sakura with you as well, but she's indisposed and this task simply cannot be put off. Sasuke, you are primarily to aid in navigation to the Hidden Sound and the rest of you are to follow orders from your leaders. They'll know better than I what will need doing when the time comes than I at this moment."

Pausing, Tsunade withdrew ten scrolls from a deep desk drawer, then stood and proceeded to pass the collection out to each individual. She desperately hoped the scrolls would go unused, but she knew, to a rather explicit extent, the depraved actions of Orochimaru and his subordinate, Kabuto, and should any of the shinobi in the room with her end up in that position she could only grant them this sort of peace.

Shizune quickly discovered exactly what scroll it was, and startled, spoke out, "Tsunade-sama, this is… the Scroll of Izanami. You-"

"It's simply a precautionary tool, Shizune. I think all of you at least have a small knowledge of Sound's 'experiments.'"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Anko shared looks of disgust, while the rest simply nodded.

"You leave tomorrow morning. Your captains will assert the time. Dismissed." Tsunade finished, smoothly settling herself back into her chair. "Shizune, stay." She added as the medic was about to exit the room.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied curtly, turning about to face her former mentor.

"Shizune, I've discussed Hatake Kakashi's condition with you, yes? Well, I'm giving you a secondary task for this mission; keep Kabuto alive. No matter what, keep him alive. Kakashi returned from his mission to Sound with this problem and I can only think the worst, but I need the truth and Kabuto knows that truth. Get it for me."

* * *

Naruto's chuckle broke through the murmurs shared between Kotetsu, Genma, Anko, and Lee. "Hey, anyone want to go get some ramen?"

"Che. Is that all you think about Naruto?" Shikamaru said jokingly, tucking his hands into his pant's pockets and turning to slowly walk in the direction of Ichiraku. Shikamaru's antics only served to increase Naruto's laughter.

But before Naruto could encourage anyone else to join, Sasuke planted one gloved hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, we should concentrate on the mission. We have plenty of planning to do tonight. We need to tally supplies and m-"

"Ah, Sasuke, we have plenty of 'tonight' to do that stuff. It's still the afternoon, and besides, we have to eat!"

"Hn," was Sasuke's simple reply before he stalked off in the opposite direction of the group.

Naruto sighed. "So I'll find you later?" Really, Sasuke hadn't changed so very much from his former self. He was no friendlier than he had ever been, nor did he compromise when it came to his decisions. The only difference now lay in his goal. It had moved on to the second aspect. Reviving his clan. And, although Sakura didn't know it, she was the one he'd planned to do so with, as he'd told Naruto one alcohol filled night. It wasn't that he loved Sakura, that much he'd been sure to clarify; it was, rather, more that Sasuke respected Sakura now, since she'd matured and become more independent.

Too bad Sasuke had no idea just how drastically Sakura had changed, Naruto often thought when talking with his friend. Even then, when Sasuke was wallowing in self-loathing, he couldn't help but be angered as he recalled what had induced that change. Outwardly, she was the same chipper girl, always ready to come to someone's aid, but inwardly, Naruto could tell she was hurting. He just didn't know how to help her. If he could forcibly make Sasuke love her, he would, no matter his own pain.

He loved Hinata, there was no doubt about that. She was a completely different person when it was just the two of them. The problem was, a small part of his heart was still reserved for the rosette-haired kunoichi; he would do anything for her.

Maybe this mission would help; maybe it would finally close off all ties Sasuke held with Orochimaru and then he'd be free to love Sakura, and things would be right, at least for her.

With that thought in mind, he turned to the group. "Sorry, guys, you should probably stock up on your supplies and get ready for the mission. We'll meet tomorrow morning at six by the main gate. I'll see you then," he declared sprinting to catch up to Sasuke.

* * *

His mind was screaming; screaming at him to roll over and pin her lithe petite body under his straining one; screaming at him to buck his hips up and put a little more of himself into her hand; screaming for him to just _move_ something, somehow. Kakashi's heart beat erratically and, had he use of his mouth he would have been taking uninhibited gulps of air. He couldn't even mold his lips to her own.

But what put Kakashi off the most was seemingly his abdomen. It was twisting and pulsing in the most unusual way, causing nauseous sensations to crawl into his chest and throat. It was like nothing he had ever experienced and Kakashi was torn between calling it pleasurable or painful. Perhaps, he thought to himself, it was both.

Soon, however, he found he detested it; he could almost feel his being warping, traces of malice seeping into his system and tainting him. His urge to simply grind himself against Sakura was turning into the desire to slink his tongue against every visible piece of her flesh and to strangle her while doing so… _Kami, what the hell is wrong with me?_ Kakashi wondered, his inner voice sounding quite unlike his own; rather it was of a higher pitch and had a sickly quality to it.

And, suddenly, for Kakashi, the world turned dark, silence ringing in ears not his own for the moment.

* * *

Sorry this chapters so short in comparison to the rest... as well as it taking so long to post! I've been terribly lazy since it's Chrismtmas Break... hmm, but on a positive note, I've already started the next chapter, so it SHOULD be out quicker than this one... don't worry, hehe, I'll get to little Kioshi's story soon! 


	9. Unsolicited Visitor

Chapter Nine - Unsolicited Visitor

Sakura was, to say the least, shocked when the previously motionless Kakashi abruptly flipped her onto her back. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for his condemnation of her actions.

Instead an all too familiar and scratchy laugh flowed from his mouth; it served to remind her of something she thought was long dead. "Sakura-san…" and again, that grating laugh. Her immediate reaction was to run, but without using chakra she knew she wouldn't be able to free herself, so instead popped her eyes open. Putting her face to face with the person on top of her.

Emerald eyes widening and tearing up in horror, Sakura's mouth dropped open in a silent scream. The sharingan stared back at her. As did one golden snake-like orb.

This couldn't be happening; she was still asleep and this was all a horrific dream, something her conscious had drudge up due to her anxiety. It was _not _real. Orochimaru was dead. Sakura knew this all too well as she had been there.

"Mmm, Sakura-san, it's so nice to see you again," he said, chuckling. To Sakura's horror, she watched as the man settled so solidly above her, snaked his tongue out only to halt when it was fully extended; it was too short and so he lowered his head to slink the somewhat coarse and moist appendage along her clavicle.

Sakura shuddered in disgust. Although this person still resembled Kakashi in appearance, everything else was all too much like the vile snake sannin. Memories of all the instances she'd encountered Orochimaru flashed across her mind. The chunnin exam and Sasuke receiving the curse seal; the mission to find Sound and Orochimaru's sick, deceiving manner of using people; the secret meeting with Kabuto; every single instance they had tried to force Sasuke to come back; and finally, his very death.

The remembrance of just how vindictive Orochimaru could be sent Sakura into a flurry. Silently apologizing to Kakashi, Sakura forced her hands between their bodies and slammed them upwards, adding just enough chakra to divest herself of the weight.

"Get off!" She shrieked, leaping to her feet in the same instant. _Kakashi_ had rolled over, flipping completely off the bed; his landing, to say the least, was ungraceful and anything but Kakashi.

"Sakura-san, after last time, you should be _nice_ to me…" a perverse smirk slid across his face as he spoke. Sakura could only imagine what thoughts his mind held at that moment, but she decided, she'd rather not know. Period.

But what could she do in this situation? In most cases, she'd be open to the idea of beating the bastard to a pulp, but what exactly was this? Was it Kakashi? Was it Orochimaru? And was that even possible? The sannin was dead… did that mean Kakashi did somehow have a curse seal inhabiting his body?

He was inching closer ever so slowly, almost imperceptibly. And she was already braced against the wall, heavy breathing causing her chest to rise and fall. This _really_ had to be a nightmare. Could anything be worse and more wrong to her than this? As much as she hated to admit it, before they had finally been able to force Sasuke's return, she had been preparing herself to see him as Orochimaru's container. Naruto had always had the Kyuubi, which she had eventually begun to see more often… she had seen the other sides of them, but Kakashi, well, Kakashi had always been just that. Kakashi.

Damnit, why wouldn't her feet move? Why wouldn't her brain come up with some explanation or solution to this? Why couldn't she just _stop_ these crazy things from happening? Was she simply doomed to be weak her entire life, no matter how hard she fought to gain strength, to always be one step behind her comrades?

Kami what was this person doing? He had her trapped, cornered, press fully against the plaster wall, his arms effectively creating a cage around her. And she was still at a serious loss on what she should do. It just wasn't wise to leave him alone, but… could she really capture him or whatever it was that she really needed to do?

Apparently, Sakura wouldn't get the chance to find out. Kakashi's nimble fingers pressed none too gently against the flesh behind her ear quicker than she could respond; her body slumped forward, leaving the imposter to catch and hoist her unconscious body over his shoulder before slipping through the door and out into the evening.

* * *

His new body's bare feet pounded heavily against the packed dirt. 

_It must be a side effect._ Orochimaru thought, trying to ease his footsteps unsuccessfully. He would get out of Konoha for sure, but the real question was _why_. Why was he in this body, Sharingan Kakashi's body at that, instead of Kabuto's? Was this another one of his right-hand man's schemes? It wouldn't surprise him, after all, he had known for all these years, Kabuto planned something; what that was exactly was still a bit of a mystery even in Orochimaru's mind but he knew Kabuto was up to something devious.

The girl's body slipping from his shoulder distracted Orochimaru from his contemplation and he watched as she landed, rather heavily on the ground at his side. He really didn't need to take her, did he? No, of course he didn't, but damned if this body didn't want to. Hatake Kakashi's very being seemed to want to latch onto this girl and enfold her entirely. If his memory served correctly, the two had merely been sensei and student, and Orochimaru knew the full extent of teammates. They were worthless; pieces of unnecessary baggage that he had gotten rid of long ago, and gladly.

Nonetheless, this body's soul urged him to lift her into his arms and tend to any damage done from the fall.

_Pathetic_, was Orochimaru's simple response to the impulse, before he bent down and retrieved the engaging kunoichi. This time, instead of fighting his own mind and throwing her over his shoulder, he let her rest carefully in his arms, one bracing her head and the other wrapped under the bend of her knees.

_Pathetic, _he sneered again at the remainder of Kakashi's will.

_Or not._ He heard echo through his head in retort.

Eyes slitting, Orochimaru stopped mid stride, the woman still dangling limply in his arms. Gasping before biting down hard on his lower lip and once again dropping his pink-haired bundle, Orochimaru clutched at his midsection in pain. What was this? Nothing like this had ever happened with the other bodies. It was almost as if his chakra wasn't fully in control, but how was that possible if he could command the body itself?

Another hiss passed his lips, and squeezing his eyes shut, Orochimaru began to lose focus. Once again, he was surrounded in darkness; no eyes of his own to see the world, no ears to hear every soft rasp of feet, nothing. One last thought flitted through Orochimaru's borrowed mind before he collapsed. _Kabuto is in trouble._

His thought was quickly followed by one of Kakashi's own sardonic remarks. _Good._

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" Genin, Takahashi Kioshi yelled bursting through the office door. 

"What, Kioshi?" Tsunade fairly yelled, irked by the boy's insolence as well as her interrupted sake 'break.' She'd been so focused on her drink that she hadn't paid any attention to the noise outside of her door and in the hallway. So, when the door was slammed open, she habitually started to conceal the evidence of her 'break' as it was usually Shizune who barged in demanding her to work. Unfortunately for Kioshi, this time she'd managed to spill a good majority of the beverage into her lap.

_So much for having swift **and** precise shinobi reactions,_ Tsunade sneered at her own antics.

"Sakura-sensei… uh," Kioshi didn't quite know how to word what he'd found that morning during his regular training routine. Surely it was nothing but a coincidence; Kakashi-sensei had simply been carrying her back from training too hard, tripped himself and, fallen on top of her, knocking them both unconscious.

Oh, who was he kidding, he knew himself that he was grasping for strings floating all too quickly away. None of it made sense, this was Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei did_ not _trip, nor did it appear that they were heading further into the village, but rather, out of the village. But neither had seemed to want to wake up when he'd shouted or shaken them. Being the size he was he had barely been able to roll Kakashi's body off of Sakura's to begin with. Seeing no other solution, and lacking any idea of who to turn to, he'd bounded to the Godaime's office.

Kioshi shared a similar relationship with the female Hokage as Naruto did; only he was much less crass with her than the energetic jounin.

Quite ready to shout some threat or obscenity, Tsunade glared at Kioshi from behind her desk. Taking in his slumped and rather defeated posture, not too mention his complete reluctance to look into her eyes let alone away from the floor, she managed to halt her tirade.

Sucking in a deep and calming breath, Tsunade asked, "What about Sakura-sensei?"

A sudden impulse of fear for the girl he believed himself in love with made him speak. Nodding his head sharply he continued, "I found Sakura-sensei and Kakashi-sensei unconscious on the outskirts of the training grounds. They looked like they were leav- Eh, Tsunade-sama?" He shouted as she leapt from the window, effectively disappearing from his sight. _Did I say something wrong?_ He couldn't help but wonder as he left the office in a cloud of confusion.

* * *

"Konohamaru, come with me," Tsunade commanded the chunnin standing outside of Hokage tower. Luck seemed to be on her side at that moment; she didn't want to carry both Kakashi and Sakura to the hospital if that's what it came to. With Konohamaru trailing her, she headed towards the training grounds. 

_Shit…Unconscious? Seems that the pills did have an adverse reaction, but why would they be out near the training grounds. That doesn't make sense._ With a heaving sigh, she settled on simply asking the two for an explanation, although her senses were adamantly screaming this had something to do with the destination of the team designated to leave in an hour or so.

As she approached her destination she finally caught onto Sakura's chakra signature. It was easiest only searching for her student's, as she was often exposed to it during training sessions. It was still possible to find Kakashi's as well, but that would only waste time.

Veering in the direction of Sakura's chakra, she increased her speed, glancing back at Konohamaru, who was straggling slightly. It couldn't be helped though; he'd just have to bear with her speed. Finally spotting the vibrant pink of Sakura's hair she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Now, to figure out what's wrong with them…_

Halting and looking down at the two unconscious figures she couldn't help but note their rather disheveled appearances. Sakura's hair was mussed and she had smudges of dirt on her face. Kakashi was missing his hitai-ate and his hair was in a similar state as Sakura's. Neither of them were wearing shoes, much to her bewilderment.

"Wha-" Konohamaru began when he stopped beside Tsunade.

"Can you carry Kakashi?" She asked tersely.

After a quick nod, he hoisted one of Kakashi's arms over his shoulder and straightened up, while Tsunade took care of her apprentice.

"We're taking them to the hospital," Tsunade said quickly, before once again launching herself into a full out run.

* * *

Voices weaved themselves into her subconscious as her head and hip throbbed in pain. It aggravated her to no end that she couldn't even recall why they hurt; so, as usual, Sakura tried to force her body into doing something it was, for the moment, uncomfortable with. Her torso trembled from the effort it took to merely sit up. Inhaling deeply, she didn't even need to open her eyes to know where she was. It would be impossible for Sakura to count the number of times that she visited the hospital to tend to injured shinobi as well as the villagers themselves. She'd never been all that fond of the medicinal scent that lingered everywhere in the building. 

To her right, she heard a door swing lightly open and then click shut.

"Good, you're awake." Tsunade said more to herself than Sakura.

Finally cracking her eyes open, Sakura peered at her instructor and grimace. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Unconscious," Tsunade nonchalantly corrected. "And I would presume you've only been in this state for the night."

"But why was I unconscious, Tsunade-shishou? What could have-"

With a dramatic sigh, Tsunade explained, "I told you those pills were still in testing. That was one side effect we thought we'd gotten rid of. Now, Kakashi's were a bit different, he's still comatose, but-"

Sudden and drastically awake, Sakura worriedly spoke, "Kakashi. Is he alright? Oh, Tsunade-shishou! It was horrible; Kakashi, he… he changed. I didn't know what to do and then-"

"What? Sakura, calm down and tell me what happened in complete sentences!"

With a tinge of red to her cheeks she told Tsunade what she could remember, excluding just exactly what it was that she'd been doing to Kakashi when his change had occured. Her conscience suffered from lying, but she couldn't bring herself to debase Kakashi's name with the Godaime, even if that Godaime was her instructor.

"I think I can explain some of this, Sakura." Tsunade said, tapping one finger lightly against her lips. "We tested the pill Kakashi took on a few other individuals as well, and, with the absolute relaxation it causes for the body, comes a lack of control. Kakashi's chakra most likely lost control of itself, we already know he couldn't control it himself, but the chakra was purposely settling itself at his core. So, whenever his chakra stopped controlling itself, it stimulated the other material in his chakra system to take charge. It's definitely got to be the work of Kabuto."

"Kabuto? But… Tsunade-shishou, we can't just let Kakashi stay like this! How do we get it out of him?" By this point, Sakura's urgency to help Kakashi was completely overriding and previous pains.

"I've already sent a team to Sound; they were to leave this morning. But-"

"Hokage-sama," Sakura interjected, face stubbornly set, "let me join the mission. I can catch up to them before they reach Sound."

Tsunade could tell the girl wasn't going to yield until she got what she wanted, not when it came to her former teammates. Therefore, she did the only thing she could.

"Let me heal you a bit more before you go."

* * *

Yea! I finally updated! So, this chapter jumps around alot, I dislike that fact, but couldn't figure out any other way to make it work, thus... you get the jumpiness. Holidays give me writer's block... forgive any serious blunders, I don't proofread well at four in the morning...

-bacatlover


	10. Understated Emotions

Chapter Ten - Understated Emotions

* * *

Kakashi was in agony. His insides burned, his head spun, but most of all he couldn't remember a damned thing that had happened after Sakura had so blatantly showed her interest in him with her tantalizing fondling. And that alone was enough to make him worry. Could he have forced himself upon her? Did she try to stop him? Had he continued anyway? Made her feel sullied? _Had he sullied her?_

He couldn't stand the thought. His conscious gnawed at him, debasing his usually solid mindset. This wasn't something he was use to dealing with. He didn't have daily affairs with anyone really; he kept to himself except when necessary.

Even in his discombobulated state he couldn't miss the sterile scent that filtered through his senses with every intake of air, nor the rhythmic humming of medical equipment that passed through the walls. Why was he in the hospital? His greatest hope was that Sakura had punched him with all her strength when he'd attempted to progress into dangerous territory in their relationship.

But, his mind, while not quite focused, didn't want to think of anything but Sakura. Her face, her eyes, her hair, everything about her seemed to be imprinted into his mind, forcing its way to the front of his thoughts. He _wanted_ her, that much he knew, his body told him that quickly enough every time she was near him, but did he really want her? Could there ever even be anything between them? Or were they simply destined for disaster if their relationship grew to something more, something substantial and meaningful. Could he even hope to make her happy? Did she even want such a thing from him? And where were these thoughts spawning from?

He was a shinobi; he risked his life on a daily basis. He certainly couldn't give Sakura what she wanted. What right did he have to even hope that she'd want to be with him? He was nearly twice her age, unable to live anyway but that of a shinobi, he knew oftentimes people found him frustrating. He could not allow Sakura to take on a person such as himself, she deserved better, so much better…

He heard the click of her heels on the tiled floor of the hospital before he heard her groused "Hatake" as the door swung open. With an exasperated sigh, Tsunade slid the clipboard from the crook of her arm into her hands.

"And so we meet again, Kakashi," Tsunade quipped, remembrances of his numerous but reluctant visits to her for healing floating in her mind. This… was going to be a pain, she thought, rolling her eyes at the mildness of that inner statement.

* * *

On the eastern side of the hospital, Sakura flinched as the medic's chakra, who Tsunade had called in to do the actual healing as she had other business to attend to, threaded through a particularly sensitive spot at the back of her ear. It was disturbing to Sakura that even that small touch had seemed so unlike Kakashi's own, so malevolent and harsh. The thought that Orochimaru had found another way to stay in her life, in her friends' lives; it teased her fear back out and into the open. 

Baring her teeth in a hiss, Sakura glanced at her arm where the woman was cleaning raw and torn skin. From what, she had no idea, but most seemingly, she'd rubbed against something rough, perhaps gravel or something of the sort. Could Orochimaru have tried to drag her somewhere? What did he have with her… although; she supposed if someone had killed her, she'd have a certain grudge against that person as well.

"I'm almost done," the brunette female medic spoke softly, noting the mask of weary confusion on Sakura's usually determined and focused face. Sakura's shishou wouldn't like to see such a look on her apprentice's face, then again, even she, who'd only been helping out at the hospital for the past three months or so didn't like to see the girl upset.

Ever since finding she had a rather incredible aptitude for medic techniques she'd been at the hospital training with Shizune as her shishou, which often meant her and Sakura worked together. Sure, Sakura was only four years or so older, but she easily found herself looking up to the woman, inspired by her often endangering work. Many times Tsunade, Shizune, or she herself would have to literally drag the talented medic away from the patients or she'd drain herself beyond help.

That was the kind of dedication this girl, oh so longed for, but somehow, she could never throw herself in so deeply. Seeing Sakura as she was now, worn, defeated almost, and certainly not anything resembling her usual self was refreshing yet utterly disheartening. Hopefully, this was not something permanent; she certainly couldn't replace Sakura and all her skilled work.

"There," she said with a small smile, "all done."

* * *

Silver hair peeked from behind the pillow Sakura was currently staring down at. She'd wanted to make sure Kakashi was alright before she left, even if that meant waking him up. 

"Kakashi-sensei?" She said softly, concern in her green eyes.

A stifled groan seeped through the pillow's bulk letting Sakura know that he was awake. Hand slinking out, she plucked the pillow off of the copy nin's face and placed it gently on his stomach.

"How are you feeling Kakashi-sensei?" To say Sakura was merely hesitant would be an understatement. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to run in fear of what lay within him, to hug him with joy since his eyes were their normal colors, or to punch him for making her worry.

In the end, she decided to simply stand stiffly in place, hands gripped tightly behind her back.

After a minute or two of silence, she finally spoke up, "Kakashi-sensei, you can't just ignore me forever. I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have taken advantage of that situation like I did, I just-"

He'd been warned. Tsunade, while checking over some medical nonsense, had told him Sakura would come to speak with him, that she was going to follow after Naruto and Sasuke. And yet, here he was, after several minutes of solitude and pondering, with no words planned, no eloquent rejection to Sakura's advances, no reason for her not to go, except to tell her that he didn't want her to go, that he wanted her to stay there, to _stay_ _with_ _him_. Instead, he blurted out the first thing he could think of, something that would simply put her off immediately.

"Stop it, Sakura. You're a smart girl; I'm sure you know what you do to men's bodies. And that's all this is. A physical attraction and one neither you nor I can act on. I think it would be best for us both if Tsunade took over my case. It will allow you to go about your regular training and missions; I don't like being your burden." To Sakura's ears Kakashi's words rang of contempt and annoyance, causing telltale tears to gather in her eyes and a knot to form in her throat.

Swallowing deeply, she shook her head slightly, brow crinkled in confusion and pain. Her chest ached even as she felt a salty drop slip from the corner of her eye to trail down her cheek. Would she always push away those she loved?

She was ashamed of herself; ashamed of the fact that she'd let her imagination run rampant and develop a relationship and feelings that weren't there, ashamed that she'd taken advantage of her former sensei, ashamed that she allowed herself to cry yet again because of said man, and ashamed that he was even in this situation. If she'd just stopped Sasuke from leaving all those years ago, if she'd worked harder to be a good shinobi, if she'd never cowered down at the feet of other powerful shinobi, if she'd destroyed Orochimaru sooner this would all be different, better. Every mistake she made throughout her years as a shinobi led up to this. It _was_ her fault.

Currently, Kakashi was staring at the back of his hand, having placed it over his eyes. Had he seen her face and realized the thoughts she harbored, he would have set her straight right then and there, but his own failing, his own reluctance to face a problem like theirs made him avoid eye contact with the woman standing beside his hospital bed. He didn't see just how watery her eyes or the quivering lip pinched between teeth, nor did he see the haunted and hollow look that seeped into her bright green eyes, dulling them.

"I-I'm leaving, Kakashi-sensei," she couldn't help the quake in her voice. "I'm joining Naruto and Sasuke's team and going to Sound. The team is to destroy the Hidden Village once and for all. Don't-"

Sakura wanted to tell Kakashi to take care, to not let whatever happened to him to occur again but she simply couldn't form the words.

So, rather than say anything, she spun on her heal and left the room.

Kakashi felt her leave, his shinobi senses picking up the slight changes in air pressure, the silence presented without her soft bated breathing. He'd not even had the chance to deviate her from her plans to join the team heading for Sound. If something should happen to her; if she was hurt or worse yet, killed… just like Obito. And it would be his entire fault.

He hated problems like these; he didn't know what to say to comfort Sakura. He couldn't give her what she seemed to long for, nor did he feel that she even really knew what she wanted. He'd already failed both Sasuke and Naruto, he knew, but he'd never planned to make that mistake with the only female kunoichi he held any sort of attachment to, which to his chagrin was only growing more intense. And yet, he decided, he now had.

* * *

Sandal clad feet tapped soundlessly against the tree bark as Naruto and Sasuke's team traversed the dense forest located on the border of the Nation of Fire and Sound. 

"Naruto," Neji began in his usual stoic manner, chakra channels visible at his temples, "it's close."

"How far?" Sasuke tersely inquired before Naruto could reply.

The Byakugan user cast an annoyed glare in his direction, saying, "Less than two miles."

"Let's go then!" Naruto barked excitedly, before putting more speed into his jumps. Lee, never one to be bested, followed closely after, the two setting the pace for the entire group. Bemusedly watching the two eager shinobi, Genma, Raido, and Anko, all with far more numerous missions carried on with their original pace, while Shikamaru, sighed and merely seems to slow down.

Neji, exasperated, left the two to their show of impatience and concentrated on the chakra flow to his eyes. The newest lair for the sound shinobi was actually quite separate from the village itself, only connected by underground tunnels. It was a Sound precaution they'd learned of through many recon missions; Neji just happen to be one of the shinobi that had been sent for a number of those. His Byakugan was the only reason they had stumbled upon the one of the hideout's entries; however his team's order was only to find, not obliterate.

"Stop," Neji commanded, having spotted the surreptitious entrance. Naruto and Lee, already having traipsed past it a good thirty feet or so, made a quick round about.

The "entrance" was unadorned and simple, a flat wooden door concealed by a few bushes and scattered debris.

They were completely silent as the group descended into the darkened and damp stairwell, kunai grasped firmly in many hands, katana hilt in another, and nothing in another set, as he relied on Rasengan more than anything. They followed the lead of Sasuke due to his somewhat considerable knowledge of the traps set up throughout the network of tunnels leading to Sound's core.

"Neji," Naruto whispered to where he stood behind Sasuke, seeing what the rest could not, "have you spotted anything? Anyone?"

Neji merely shook his head and motioned for silence from the blond jounin before focusing more intently on what lay beyond the walls that currently surrounded them. The tunnels were vast, crisscrossing, intercepting, and oftentimes cut short by a dead end, luckily, between Sasuke and Neji, they were sure of their direction; knew when to turn left or right and never had to venture far enough down at path that would halt their procession.

And just as Neji was beginning to think the tunnels would forever continue on, he saw a spark of chakra not of his own group. Neji decided that with the curving of the tunnels and the distance between the chakra source and their group they would approach said source rather shortly.

Sasuke had long since activated his Sharingan, thus, he too saw this chakra. Only, unlike the Byakugan user behind him, he knew to whom this chakra belonged as he'd often been ordered by Orochimaru to train with the chakra's owner.

Of course, it hadn't been easy bringing this one from the research facility, as he was anything but complacent. But, Orochimaru had insisted. This was the one he wanted his "future container" to be able to defeat. The person the curse seal had originated from was the _ultimate_ means of power for Orochimaru and if Sasuke could surpass him? Then, he would truly know this was the _ultimate _container.

Naruto, finally taking the time to feel his surroundings, noticed the traces of chakra close by and raced by Neji and Sasuke, as always, eager.

"Who are you, bastard?" Naruto shouted brashly, attempting to stare down this giant of a man.

"Juugo, guard to the back entrance to the Hidden Village of Sound. And you're not of Sound, nor was I told of any _visitors_." The enormously tall man blandly stated.

"Now, you'll all die," he uttered, before a fierce pattern of inky blackness flared over his flesh.

* * *

FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME... I've TOTALLY neglected any and all of my writing as of later... or not so late but, for quite some time. I swear I can blame some of it on the newer chapters of Naruto though... so many new developments happened and totally threw me off, because, well, if you've read them, you'll know why, if you haven't, I'm not gonna tell you and you should go read them anyways : P Now, I'm aware this isn't the longest chapter in the world, AND it goes off a lot plot wise, but, damnit, I can't help it, I HAD to throw Juugo in there, I couldn't resist, so yeah, this story has definitely turned into an AU story... anyways, I hope, hope, hope, you all enjoy. 

Much love to you all for your patience and kindness :) - bacatlover


End file.
